The Pros and Cons of Breathing
by BrownEyedCynic
Summary: What happens when Peyton's past comes to back to haunt her? Who will be there to save her? I suck at summaries, but its good trust. I wrote it for lucasnpeyton4ever. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

Summary: What happens when Peyton's past comes back to haunt her

**Summary: What happens when Peyton's past comes back to haunt her? Who will be there to save her?**

**A/N: Hey guys, this fan fiction is for Lucasnpeyton4ever. She isn't good at writing so I told her I would do this for her.**

**So this takes place when Dan brings Jamie back in episode 5x12**

**The Pros and Cons of Breathing**

Everyone is standing there stunned at the sight of Dan. Everyone is quiet so Dan is the first to speak. "Interesting wedding Lucas, you really know how to pick them. I would have thought you would pick one of your other conquests. Good work son. You had both of them. And they are best friends no less. I thought I was good but you; you are a master of deception."

Lucas shouts, "You need to leave, NOW!!"

"It's a free country oh and a restraining order won't help Nate my boy."

"Haley, take Jamie upstairs to bed please." Nathan says through clinched teeth.

Haley nods and does as she is asked.

"Nice to see you Hades I mean Haley. Try to keep an eye on him so psychos don't get a hold of him."

"You really make me sick you know that?"

Dan smirks, "I love you too daughter in law. Anyway back to—Oh Karen I didn't see you there. Nice to see you kept up with shorty."

"Dan you need to leave or I will kill you myself." She says trying to move toward him. Andy holds her arm so she doesn't jump on him.

"So how did you manage to screw things up Luke? I missed the festivities, all I saw was the bride run out. What did you call her the wrong name, Lord knows you can't keep them straight? I know I can't."

Peyton has had enough and chimes in, "Dan you are even worse then you were 5 years ago."

"Whatever, I have every right to be here with my FAMILY. You don't even belong here." Peyton walks up to him with a drink in her hand.

"Go straight to hell." She throws the drink in his face. "They may be scared of you but I know you are just a coward who murdered your brother in cold blood because you were jealous. He was more of a man then you will ever be. He had more of a relationship with your sons then you."

Dan wipes his face with his suit jacket. "And what about you, you slept with them both."

Peyton slaps him. "How dare you. You know nothing about me or what I have been thru."

He grabs Peyton's arms but she yanks free.

"Ian always said you were a feisty one."

Peyton turns her back to him and starts to walk back towards the rest of the group.

"Don't you walk away from me?" He grabs her arm once again. This time Peyton response with a sucker punch to his jaw and everyone is staring in shock at what is going on.

"Wow she hits harder than you Nathan. Anyway here" Peyton looks at the envelope in his hand.

"What—what is this?"

"Turns out your buddy Ian is up for parole in 2 days. I was supposed to mail it but I figured since I am here why not give it to you now."

Peyton's eyes open wide, "What?"

"You heard me. I would take it seeing as how you are the reason he is getting out." Dan chuckles out.

"What, how?"

"Had you come to his hearing last week you may have had a chance to stop him. Oh well. Sucks for you. Well this party is dead I am leaving."

Peyton stands there shaking with the letter that Dan has just handed her in her hands. She collapses to her knees then realized where she was and knew that wasn't the time or place to deal with what had just happened so she picks herself up off the ground and faces everyone.

"Well it is great that Jamie is back. I—I have to go." She mumbles out.

Brooke tries to stop her, "Peyton wait."

Peyton has grabbed her jacket and ran out of the house. She is running down the street holding on the letter tightly. She finally reaches the house she and Brooke share, grabs a bottle of wine and locks herself in her room. She finally gets up the courage to open the letter.

It reads:

_Well,l well, seems to me like I should be saying thank you. You see because of you, I am going to get a chance to finish that last dance that Brooke so rudely interrupted. Don't you see, we belong together? I got a lot of insight into your past from Dan. Seems we are going to be together after all. Oh I am going to enjoy every moment, every scream for mercy. You are going to regret ever stabbing me. Oh I can still smell your scent. I'll be seeing you Peyton._

_Really soon,_

_Ian_

Peyton locks every window and turns on every light in her room. She sits on her bed with her bottle of wine and drinks. Eyes wide open. Brooke gets home and sees that Peyton's lights are on. She knocks on the door.

"Peyton, it's me. Can I come in?" Peyton goes to unlock the door and sits back on the bed. Brooke sees the letter on the floor and reads it.

"Oh my god!! Come here Peyton." She goes over and touches her on the shoulder. Peyton jumps and looks at Brooke with fear in her eyes.

"What am I going to do? He is coming after me."

"Maybe not." Brooke says trying to convince herself as much as Peyton.

Peyton scoffs, "Are you serious? He is coming and this time he may finish the job. I mean why fight back I have nothing to look forward to anyway." Peyton takes one last swig on the wine and puts the empty bottle on the floor.

"I got to get out of here." Peyton throws on some tennis shoes, grabs her wallet and walks out the door. She is not sure where she is going but ends up in a bar.

The bartender stand in front of her, "What can I get you?"

"The strongest thing you got and keep em coming."

"Whatever you say," He says shrugging.

Back at Brooke and Peyton's house Brooke doesn't know what to do so she grabs her keys and the letter then walks out of the door. She ends up at the river court, where she finds Nathan.

"You haven't seen Peyton have you?"

"Not since she sucker punched my dad." Nathan says shooting preparing to shoot.

"Well we need to find her."

Why Brooke, what is going on? He asks as he puts the ball under his arm.

Brooke hands him the letter. Nathan reads it and is at a loss for words. "What are you going to do?"

"I thought you would have an idea."

Nathan thinks for a minute. "Did she say where, you know what I have an idea. Go tell everyone what is going on, I am going to check one of the bars she used to go to all he time."

Nathan got to the bar and saw that Peyton was slumped over the bar. Guys were hitting on her. Nathan comes in and tries to get her up.

Peyton looks up to find one of her oldest friends hovering over her. "What? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I am here with you and that is all that matters."

Peyton pushed his hands away and tries to steady herself with no such luck so he grabs her arm again. "Damn it Brooke told you."

"Yea now let's go." She slaps his hand away again and tries to sit on back on the stool.

Nathan looks up at the bartender, "Hey how long has she been here?"

He looks at his watch, "Umm, about an hour."

"What the hell has she been drinking?"

He smirks while cleaning out a shot glass, "Bourbon, whiskey, Jack you name it she has had it. Hey you have to get her out of here."

"I am trying." Nathan scoops up Peyton's passed out lifeless body and carries her to the car. He leans her against the car and she opens her eyes and pukes all over the sidewalk then passes out again.

"At least she threw up on the sidewalk and not in my car." He says to himself. He shoves her in and drives off.

The next morning: Peyton wakes up and she is in a place that looks kind of familiar but is not sure where she is. She gets up and stumbles around to see where she was. She was in Naley's house. When she realizes it she gets up, goes home to get some more cash and head back to the bar.

She arrives and she asks for a beer.

"A little early for a drink" The bartender says.

"Or late, take it how you want now about my drink."

Okay make you a deal, I will keep serving you if you let me know why a beautiful girl like you is drowning her sorrows in a place like this."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "How much time you got?"

He leans over the bar and looks in her eyes, "All the time you need."

Peyton takes a deep breath, "Well where to start? The guy I love asked me to marry him when we were 19."

The bartender nods, "Sounds pretty good."

She scoffs, "Yea you would think. I said someday because 1, we were so young and 2, he lived here and I lived in LA."

"Okay so you are here now, for good I take it, what is the problem?"

Peyton nods and continues, "He left me in LA we didn't even talk for 3 years. He took it as me saying no so he fell in love and was going to marry his editor. Now this psycho is after me. I am trying to lay low."

He hands her a shot. "That one is on the house."

Peyton spends most of the day and all night in the bar until Brooke walks in.

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OFF THAT BARSTOOL."

Peyton looks up at the bartender rolling her eyes, "My friendbest."

Brooke puts her hands on her hips. "Peyton this is not right. You can't drink your sorrows away."

"I sure can try. You have no problems. You have everything you want. So just—go find Owne."

Brooke's face softens at her best friend's words, "Peyton that is so not true. I can't even believe that you would say something like that." Brooke says as she gets teary eyed.

Peyton waves her off, never looking at her, "Whatever Brooke. You made your peace. I will try to remember that in the morning."

Brooke throws her hands up in defeat and storms out of the bar.

"How long have you known her?" The bartender asks.

"Forever but she will get over it. Okay thanks for the drinks see you same time tomorrow." Peyton gets up and stumbles out of the bar. She is walking for awhile and she sits on a bench. She closes her eyes and lies down.

She wakes up on the park bench the next day and starts the whole drinking cycle again.

Everyone is gathered at Clothes over Bro's. Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Karen are trying to figure out how to get thru to her.

"I saw her and she is not doing well at all. She has had the same clothes on for 2 days." Brooke says

"That Ian guy messed her up huh?" Karen chimes in.

Haley nods, "Yea, Peyton is so strong but with everything building up I don't know how—"

Nathan interrupts, "We all know who can bring her back. The question is will he do it?" Lucas walks into the store and all eyes are on him.

"What, whatever it is I didn't do it I swear." Lucas says holding up his hands smirking.

"Do you notice anyone missing from this equation?" Haley says

"What?"

"Dude you ARE an ass. It's Peyton, she is really messed up." Nathan says

Brooke hands her the letter that Ian wrote her. Lucas panics after he reads it. "Where is she? When is the last time you saw her?"

Brooke smiles, _the old Lucas is back_, "Last night. She is in some bar she has been there since she hit Dan."

"Okay and why are you just now telling me this?"

Haley sighs, "Look you have been in your own world Luke."

"Well I did just get left at the alter." He says getting angry.

"Because of your love for Peyton" Karen points out.

Lucas acts like he didn't hear her, "Look just tell me where she is"

"Come on I will take you."

Nathan and Lucas arrive outside the bar.

"Let me do this alone." Lucas says getting out of the car.

Nathan nods, "Okay, bring her back."

"I hope I can." Lucas enters the crowded bar to see that Peyton is drunkenly talking to the bartender.

"So this Lucas guy, you were dating his brother?"

Peyton smiles, "Uh huh but I never had the connection I had with him you know?"

The bartender had really gotten into her stories over the past days so he was making sure he had the facts right. "So who was the guy that took you out of here a couple of days ago?"

"That would be Nathan."

"The guy you used to date?" He said scratching his head.

"Yea, the guy for me is (hiccup) well he is (hiccup) tall blonde and he has—he has eyes like ice and they can see into my soul. God did I (burp) really just says that?" She says giggling.

"Uh huh," he said chuckling. "What about the cute brunette," He asked as he dried off a shot glass.

Peyton smirked, "(hiccup) She is my best friend. She stole him (burp hiccup) from me. Well I didn't have him. I am a really closed off person (burp) and—will you stand still please I am trying to talk to you." Peyton starts to laugh loudly and uncontrollably.

Lucas sits next to her and Peyton looks to her left. "You know you guys look familiar." She say squinting.

Lucas would laugh had it not been so tragic so instead he sighs. :"Is that right? So what are you doing here Peyton?"

Peyton squints her eyes again and tries to focus on the person sitting next to her. She reaches her hand out a few times and then finally grabs Luke's shoulder.

"Oh hey Luke you want a drink?" She shouts.

"So you are the famous Luke huh?"

"Uh yea," He says looking the bartender up and down, "Peyton this is not the answer to your problems and you know that."

"I don't know what I know anymore. I mean I thought you loved me but I was wrong. You know what, bartender guy I will see you same time tomorrow." Peyton stumbles to get off the stool. As she does she looses one of her shoes and she picks it up and walks out of the bar.

"Damn it Peyton," He pounds his hand on the bar, jumps off the stool and goes after her. It has started to rain a little. Peyton let the rain fall onto her face.

Nathan saw her coming out so he got out of the car and watched her. Lucas came out shortly after her and Nathan pointed him in the right direction.

Lucas calls after her, "PEYTON STOP. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"What do you care?" She shouts without turning around.

"How can you even say that?"

Peyton stops to put her shoe on and looks back at him. "Lucas you haven't said 3 words to me. Other than biting my head off just go—anywhere but here."

The rain came down harder and it had a sobering affect on her.

"I don't even know why I bother." Lucas mumbles just loud enough for her to hear.

"Then don't. Go on and live you life. I am not in it." Lucas walks up to her and grabs her by the shoulders.

"Peyton what are you doing? Why are you—"

"Because I am scared and there is no one to save me anymore so I figured—"She says throwing her hands up. "What's the point."

Lucas lets her go. "What? You have Brooke, and Haley and Nathan and—"

Peyton stops him, "Brooke has Owen and her store. Haley and Nathan they have more than enough problems without me adding to it. And don't even say that I have you. You can barely look at me much less help me."

"Seriously? If memory serves me correctly, that office of yours, my mom and I gave it to you rent free."

"Oh are you going to throw that in my face? Huh? I tried to pay you rent but uhhh, you wouldn't let me if memory serves ME correctly, I didn't even want it in the first place. Look if you are going to hold that over my head then I will just move offices for fuck's sake."

He walks away from her. She starts to walk in the opposite direction. He stops and looks back at Peyton shivering and walking away.

He bites his lip, "Peyton..."

She keeps walking. He says it louder this time. "PEYTON"

She is still walking. He runs to catch up with her. He runs in front of her forcing her to stop.

"Move Lucas," She says trying to walk past him.

He blocks her way, "No, I walked out on you once before and I am not going to let that happen again."

"Lucas don't, I—" She was almost pleading with him.

"Damn it, would you listen to me for a second. I am not going to go another 3 years without talking to you. You were one of my best friend I miss that."

"No, you don't have that right. You can't—you are not aloud to—"

He cuts her off, "To what? Care worry about you? Well I am sorry but that is just something I can't do. Now if I have to drag you kicking and screaming into that car I will but this is a nice shirt so just let me know now so I can be prepared."

Peyton starts to laugh and Lucas puts his arm around her and they walk to the car.


	2. Several Ways to Die Trying

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There is a part of this chapter that is kind of M material, I hope that doesn't offend anyone but I tried to keep it as PG as I could.**

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of OTH or their characters. I own my ideas, with the help of lucasnpeyton4ever of course. I don't own any of the songs either.**

**Several Ways to Die Trying**

3 months pass and Peyton has been attending weekly AA meetings. She has been leaning on Karen a lot and tries to keep her distance from Lucas but he keeps popping up.

Peyton walks into Lucas and Karen's house.

"Knock knock" Peyton says as she rounds the corner.

Karen smiles at the other brooding blonde she has a soft spot for. "Hey Peyton, how are you feeling?"

"Better. I wanted to thank you though"

"For what" She says looking at her curiously.

"For being there for me you didn't have to stay I know you have a wonderful life, traveling the world and everything."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Karen says in all honesty.

"Yea sure"

"All the time I was away I missed this. I missed being able to see my family. Lily should grow up around the people who love her."

Peyton gets teary eyed. "If I haven't told you already she is beautiful. I can see a lot of Keith's spirit in her."

"Yea me too"

"I really missed having a mother figure to talk to."

"You know," Karen scoots her chair close to Peyton and tucks a stray curl behind Peyton's ear. She then cradles her face with both her hands. Peyton tears start to fall from her face. As Karen speaks she wipes tears from Peyton's face with her thumbs.

"I consider you as one of my own. You are going to be alright. I am not going anywhere; we will get thru this together Peyton Sawyer."

"Thank you I really needed to hear that. I really—" Karen kisses her on the forehead and hugs her tightly rubbing her back.

After a few minutes of silence Peyton speaks, "I am sorry for dropping all of this on you. It's just lately I feel like all I do is cause trouble. I am always watching my back waiting for Ian to come and get me."

"You aren't alone Peyton. Why won't you let Luke help you?"

She shrugs, "I think in some way he has resentment toward me for the whole Lindsey thing."

Karen shakes her head. "Peyton you let him go. You didn't do anything wrong. He wrote the book not you. Now I love my boy I really do but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He makes a lot of careless decisions to hide his vulnerability."

Peyton chuckles at Karen's bluntness, "I am just—"

"Don't worry it will be alright." She nods. Peyton looks over to the sink and sees that it is full of dishes.

"Oh I am sorry you were in the middle of something. Let me at least help you with those."

"You don't have to Peyton."

"I know and that is why I want to."

"Okay I have to go check on Lily anyway." Karen walks upstairs and Peyton walks over to the sink and starts to wash dishes. As she is doing this she starts to think of happier days. She starts to breathe heavily and tears stream down her face but she keeps washing dishes. As she washes the last dish and is putting it in the dishwasher the door opens.

"Mom I'm home" Lucas calls out.

Peyton quickly dries her hands and tries to calm down and wipe her tears but they keep coming.

"Uh she went to check on Lily." She points up the stairs, her voice betraying her and cracking.

"Peyton what's wrong?" He says walking toward her.

Peyton shakes her head, "Uh I got to go. See you around." He stands in front of the door blocking her from leaving.

"Peyton would you just stop. Look at yourself, calm down." He says rubbing her arms trying to calm her down.

She jerks back from his touch. "Lucas I will be fine. Please let me by."

He doesn't move and this makes her cry harder.

"Lucas I need to go." She tries to run to the front door but he grabs her arm and holds her tight.

"Shh Peyton it will be okay just—"

"No it wont just—let me go. I need to get out of here. I can't be—" Karen walks in and sees them standing there. Luke looks at her in confusion. He mouths "what is going on?" Karen sighs and walks upstairs.

"Peyton sit down, please." She does as he asks as he grabs some tissue and hands it to her. She is starting to calm down but she hangs her head.

"Okay I am calm can I go now?"

Lucas folds his arms over his chest. "Not until you talk to me. You have been avoiding me. We haven't talked since—well you know. What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just can't do this."

_FLASHBACK TWO WEEKS AGO_

_Peyton has just walked in from her AA meeting. She was tired and emotionally spent. She makes a burger and takes it into her room. Brooke has gone out with Owen so the house is empty. She sits on her bed and eats while she listens to Mia's album. Peyton is in her pajamas and is finally getting relaxed then there is a knock on the door._

_Peyton groans "Uh I knew it was too good to be true." She walks to the door and opens it._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Lucas shuffles his fee, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I came to see how you were. I—"_

"_I'm fine" Peyton stands there waiting for him to say something. _

"_Uh are you going to invite me in?"_

_Peyton sighs, "Oh sorry, it's been a long day, come on in." She steps to the side to let him get by._

_Lucas comes in and closes and locks the door behind him. Not thinking she walks back into her room and sits on her bed. Lucas follows her but is hesitant to enter her room._

"_Look if you want to talk then come in I won't bite."_

_Lucas comes in and looks around. He sees a few pictures he has seen before and then his eyes are drawn to one picture. It is the ocean but there is a heart drawn in the sand. The second part shows the water rising to wash it away and the third one the water has fallen and the bottom of the heart is still there. On the side there is a spot that is smeared._

"_Ahem"_

_Lucas snaps up and looks at her, "Oh well I just wanted to see how you were holding up. I was worried about you."_

"_I am fine really. Lucas what are you really here for?"_

"_Well I just wanted to talk to you."_

"_Okay so"_

"_Well" Lucas sits next to her on the bed._

"_Alright I am listening"_

_Lucas looks at his hands folded in his lap. "I never thanked you."_

"_For what"_

"_For not interfering and giving Lindsey a chance"_

_Peyton nods then shrugs, "I told you I would. And I am sorry that things happened the way they did."_

"_Yea well, what is meant to be will be" He says softly_

"_What do you mean by that?" She says completely oblivious to what he was getting at._

"_I mean what is meant to be will be." He says looking deep into her eyes. _

"_Peyton do you remember that night in your office, when, we kissed?" _

"_Yea—wait Lucas don't" He leans in and kisses her passionately. Peyton pulls back and looks at him in shock._

"_Lucas please I can't. You can't."_

_Lucas looks into her eyes, "Why? There is nothing in our way now."_

"_Lucas it's not right"_

_Lucas kisses her again and this time Peyton cannot control herself. They start passing kisses. Lucas starts to kiss her face then down her neck to her collarbone. He starts to unbutton her shirt and pushes her back on the bed. He is straddling her. He holds her hands to the bed and kisses her stomach._

_He whispers in her ear: "God Peyton I missed you. I missed your scent your touch everything."_

_She stops him and sits up. "You have to go."_

"_No, I am not going anywhere. Stop fighting. Just go with what your heart is telling you." Peyton jumps off and stands by the closet._

"_Lucas, I want you—so bad but I can't take disappointment." She says shaking her head._

_He walks up to her and grabs her face. "Don't worry about anything but this moment."_

"_But I can—" Lucas kisses her with everything in him. He picks her up and puts her on the bed. _

_He lays he back and kisses her on every piece of exposed skin then connects their lips. She moans into his mouth as their tongues dance. He breaks the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. He pushes her tank top up and kisses her stomach then right about her hips letting his tongue taste the exposed skin which makes her tremble._

_He pushes down her sleep shorts and is amazed that she has no panties on. He growls and gets even harder._

"_Peyton tell me to stop and I will" He says looking up at her and she opens her mouth to speak but her shoves a finger into her slick, wet center._

_All that comes out is a moan as she throws her head back. He bends his head down to taste her, his tongue flicking her clit as his finger skillfully twists and turns inside of her. His movements stop and he looks at her._

_She looks down but his voice stops her, "Tell me to stop and we can right here." _

_She looks at him for a second and then says, "Don't stop." _

_He smiles and shoves two fingers into her center causing her to scream as he removes his fingers and inserts his tongue and her hips buck, urging him deeper insider of her, moments later she screams 'oh God' and has her first orgasm._

_He licks his lips smirks and connects their lips so she can taste herself on his tongue. "Let me show you how much you mean to me." He whispers huskily as he sheds the rest of her clothes as well as his and enters her slowly. They both groan as their bodies join as one._

_Hours later they are lying under the covers, covered in sweat and Peyton isn't sure what to think. She grabs her clothes and runs out the door. She gets in her car and starts to drive. She doesn't know where she will end up but she knows that she can't go back home until the morning._

_Lucas wakes up and sees that Peyton has left so he gathers his things along with the drawing he was looking at and goes home._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Why did you run?" Lucas asks

"I—I don't know. I mean you were only concerned with "the moment" but what about after that moment? What about the time after that? What did you want from me?"

Lucas pounded the table. "Damn it Peyton you, that's it, YOU!" He shouted pain clearly in his voice.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Yea this sounds all too familiar. Last time I heard a speech like that I was left the next morning with no word."

"Yea but this time is different."

"Why"

"Because it is" He says standing

Peyton laughs cynically, "Well you are going to have to give me something more. Because I can't go thru that heartache for a third time"

Lucas shrugs and runs his hand through his hair. "I may be a writer but when it comes to you I don't have the words."

"Lucas you can say all you want but you need to show me."

"I am trying to but you won't let me." He pleads

"I won't let you, really? Is that what you think?" She says calmly, scaring Lucas. "Told you, I came back you and that I came back for you, that I want to marry you and what do you do?" She pauses looking at him, "You kiss me, yes I kissed you first but looked at me, God you looked me right in the eyes and kissed me back. Then you go and propose to _her." _Peyton cannot speak her name because it still hurts too much.Peyton stands up and walks to the door.

"Peyton, PEYTON please don't walk out on me." He calls after her.

She stops and turns her head as she turns the knob, "No that is your move right? Well at least you are awake for this one."

"Peyton don't"

"I have to because I may say some things you don't want to hear." She slams the door behind her and Lucas sits there for a second and then follows after her. He catches her as she is speeding off.

Lucas gets in his car and follows her. She ends up at her office. He watches her go in and waits for he light to go on. He parks next to her car and sits with his thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton turns on the light in her office and is startled at what she sees. It's Ian and he is going thru her drawers.

"Looks like I came to the right place." Ian says.

"Ian—uh hi."

Ian scoffs, "Well aren't you being a little too nice. Last time we talked you were a little less cordial."

"I was just surprised to see you." She says stepping back toward the door.

"That is funny I though I would be seeing you sooner."

Peyton is not surprised at his calm demeanor. She is just waiting for him to make his move.

"Why are you so tense? I am just here to talk to my good friend." He moves over to her and strokes her hair. She jumps and he steps back. Peyton has her phone in her hand behind her back. She takes it out and dials it. She is not sure who she is calling but she is trying to get someone.

"What are you doing?"

Peyton smiles, "No—Nothing"

"What the hell?" He grabs her hand and sees her phone. He back hands her across her face and she falls to the couch.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas is in the parking lot talking to himself. He is trying to get the right words as his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Lucas? Where are you?" Brooke says.

"Outside of Tric why"

Brooke starts to panic. "Is Peyton with you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in Peyton's office

Peyton is lying on the couch holding her cheek. "Oh this is going to be easier than I thought."

Ian punches her in the nose and it starts to bleed.

"Ian, you don't want to hurt me. Come on we can just get away from it all. Come on baby." She says seductively

Ian smirks. "Really, you really want to go?"

Peyton nods smirking, "Of course I was just wasting my time with that boy Lucas. I need a real man like you." Peyton sits up and kisses him and Ian moans in delight. He pushes her back to the couch and she hits her head on the back of it.

"No, hell no I believed you before and you stabbed me. Now it's my turn." He takes a knife out of his back pocket and starts to look at it and play with it.

"Oh Peyton, we could have been so happy together but you just—" He jumps on top of her, straddling her and she cannot move. He raises the knife over his head and brings it down into her shoulder.

Peyton screams in agony and Ian laughs. He pulls it out and Peyton screams again.

"I told you, if I can't have you no one can or will" He shouts

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the parking lot

Lucas is still on the phone, "She is in her office. I am sitting right outside."

"Oh my God, I think that Ian is up there." Brooke shouts.

"What?" Lucas is still on the phone and he gets out of the car and closes the door in effort not to bring attention to himself.

"How do you know?" He says frantically.

"She called me and he grabbed the phone from her. I already called Nathan and he should be getting there any minute. OH MY GOD LUCAS!! OH MY—"

Lucas shouts to her, "Brooke calm down everything will be okay, there is Nate now we are going to get her I will call you back."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Cut to Peyton's office.

Ian is still on top of a bleeding Peyton. She has a black eye; her jaw has a bruise on it and both her shoulders are bleeding and bruised as well.

"See I didn't want to do this to you but you are forcing my hand. We could have been happy."

Peyton mumbles, "Ian please, we can still be happy. Just don't do this" She begs

Ian shouts. "IT'S TOO LATE. YOU BROKE MY HEART, I LOVE YOU PEYTON AND THIS IS WHY I AM DOING WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU."

He takes the knife above his head one last time and brings it down right in her stomach.

"IAN NO! PLEASE, I—" Just as Ian is about to twist it Nathan and Lucas come running in and knock him off of her. Peyton slides off the couch with the knife still in her stomach. There is blood everywhere.

"Oh my God, Peyton no, stay with me I am not going to loose you again. Stay awake." Lucas says rushing to her side and places her head in his lap.

Peyton whispers, "Lucas, I—It's cold." Nathan is pounding on Ian as he lies there taking every blow.

"You are too late. She is going to die." He says laughing hysterically.

"Shut your fucking mouth she is going to be fine but you not so much." Nathan says connecting with his jaw again.

Lucas is crying uncontrollably.

Peyton whispers again, "Stop crying you big baby." She says chuckling which turned into a cough

"Peyton, you have to hold on, for me." He pleads through tears

"I am trying but—"

_'There shouldnt be this much blood.'_ He thinks as he tries to hide his worry.

"No buts, you are going to live I need you." Peyton uses all of her strength to reach up her hand and cup his cheek. He leans into her touch as she tries to smile through the pain, her blood stained teeth making Lucas cringe.

Nathan has Ian and he starts to walk outside. "Brooke called the police. They are here. I will tell them she is up here."

Nathan takes Ian to the police and tells the ambulance about Peyton. Within couple of minutes Peyton is on a stretcher. Lucas rides in the ambulance. Haley and Brooke watch in horror at the sight of their friend. Brooke sees Peyton and buries her head in Owen chest.

"Oh God please let her be okay."

When the ambulance finally arrives at the hospital, Peyton has passed out. She is rushed to the emergency room and Lucas plays the waiting game. Minutes later Karen, Andy, Lily, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Skillz, Mouth, Millicent and Owen come running in looking for Lucas.

Brooke is the first to speak, "Have they told you anything yet?"

Lucas has his head in his hands. He shakes his head no. "I should have been there sooner. I should have followed her in there. I was right there, I—"

"Lucas you couldn't have known that Ian was going to do something like this. He has been out for weeks and he just chose tonight. No one could have known." Haley says trying her best to comfort her best friend.

"I told her I would protect her and I couldn't even do that." He says with tears burning his eyes.

"Come on dog, you didn't know how sick dude was." Skillz chimes in.

"Come on kids lets go see what kind of games they have." Andy says trying to usher the kids towards the play room.

Jamie and Lily walk up to Lucas. "Uncle Lucas, don't be sad okay."

"I will try buddy."

"Yea Luke, please stop crying." Lily says.

Lucas sits up and tries to put his best smile on. "Okay better"

Jamie and Lily, Much!!

Andy takes them to the hospital play room. As soon as they are out of sight Lucas slumps back over. Brooke sits next to him and tries to hold his hand but when she reaches for him, he snatches his hand away.

"I am sorry I just—" He gets up and walks over to the vending machine. He looks at his shirt and jeans and sees blood all over himself. He covered his face, slammed his fist against the wall and fell to the floor.

Karen went to the nurse's station and tried to find out any information.

"Excuse me miss? A friend of mine was just brought in and I was just wondering if you heard anything."

"What is their name?"

"Peyton Sawyer" Karen asks nicely.

"I am sorry but I cannot give you any information unless you are family."

"She has no blood relatives here. I—I'm the closest thing to a mother she has and you are telling me that you cannot give out any information because of a damn technicality?" Haley walks over to where Karen is standing and tries to get her to calm down.

"Karen please, this isn't making it any easier. Brooke called Derek and Larry. They should be here any minute."

Karen looks back at the nurse. "Well this little girl should—"

"Karen I know please we have to wait." Haley says pulling Karen back toward the waiting area.


	3. What's Your story

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of OTH or What's Your Story by Karmina**

**What's Your Story**

Hours pass and still no sign of Derek or Larry. Finally they both come running in at the same time.

"LARRY, DEREK OVER HERE!" Brooke shouts.

"Have you heard anything? What happened to my baby girl?" Larry asked frantically

"What happened, exactly? Where is she?" Derek is trying to take control of the situation but fails because he is worried about his sister.

"They won't tell us anything because we aren't family." Haley explains.

Larry nods, "Okay hold on" He walks over to the nurse station with Derek close behind.

"Excuse me, I am trying to find out information on my daughter." Larry asks the nurse sitting at the nurse's station.

"Last name please" She asks without looking up from her computer.

"Sawyer, Peyton"

"Wait right here. The doctor has been waiting." Minutes later a tall older man with salt and pepper hair came walking down the hall.

"Hi I am Peyton Sawyer's father. What is going on?"

"Hi my name is Dr. Roberto. Your daughter is stable, for now."

Derek steps up. "What does that mean?"

The doctor looks from Derek back to Larry.

"Sorry this is her brother."

He nods, "Oh well she has lacerations in both her shoulders as well as by her windpipe. When she came in she had a knife in her stomach, we took it out and managed to get the bleeding to stop." He pauses so that they can take in the information before he continues.

He sighs, "As you know Peyton has a rare blood type, Kp or B negative. She needs a blood transfusion and she needs it now." He looks at the two mean standing in front of him.

Larry looks over to Derek, and he scratches his head. "I am A positive, Ellie was B negative."

"If you can think of anyone please, she needs a transfusion soon. Fortunately all of her vital organs were not damaged. However she did suffer a blow to the head and we are not sure when she will wake up or if she will remember anything when she does. She also has to broken ribs, other than that she has a few bumps and bruises. The best thing for her right now is rest and to be around the people that love her."

Derek covers his face with his hands. His knees start to buckle and Larry holds him up. Everyone is watching and is surprised to see a marine be so broken up over a person. Larry and Derek come over and to where everyone else is sitting.

"I—It's not good. First she needs blood. Is there anyone who is B negative? Peyton needs a blood transfusion and fast." Larry says scanning the room.

"No we aren't." He gestures to Haley and Jamie.

Karen interrupts. "Lucas—Lucas can help."

Derek looks around, "Where is he?"

Andy walks up to where everyone is standing. "Lucas just walked outside. He said that he needed some air."

Derek runs out front to try and catch Lucas and he finds him sitting on the bench.

"She needs your blood."

Lucas looks up, "What? How is she doing?"

"She is going to get a lot worse if you don't hurry up, grow a pair and go save my sister."

"Uh—okay, show me where to go." Lucas and Derek rush in and go find the doctor. Minutes later Derek is back.

"Well—" Larry asks

"He is giving blood now."

"Great"

Brooke chimes in. "Hold on what is going on? Is she alright?"

"All of her vital organs were not damaged but—the blow to the head, no one knows when, or—"

Larry cuts him off, "Derek—you can't think like that."

"No—"

"If she will remember anything or how much she will remember"

"What" Derek and Larry turn away to find Lucas standing behind them. He has heard everything.

"Yea, she is not badly injured physically but who knows what state of mind she will be in."

Lucas stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Well what can we do to help her?"

A nurse comes walking by. "Um who is with Ms. Sawyer?"

Everyone stands up and says, "We are!!"

"Well she is awake and asking for her father." Larry raises his hand.

"Right this way" Larry walks down a few hallways and is finally outside of his daughter's room. He works up the courage to walk in.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?"

Peyton groans out, "Like I got hit by a bus."

"So you remember?" Larry says.

"Parts, I remember—" Peyton passes out. Her heart rate starts to speed up. A team of nurses come running in.

"I am sorry but you have to leave." One of the nurses says

"No, I am not going anywhere!" He shouts.

"You are going to have to wait; we need you to go so we can help her."

"SHE'S SEIZING!!" Another nurse yells at doctors rush in.

"Please we will let you know as soon as we know anything." The nurse pleads.

Larry nods and leaves the room. He drags his feet back to where everyone is sitting, tears falling down his face.

Lucas is the first to speak, "What? What happened?"

He was in a daze. He looked out as if he was looking for an answer.

"She, she was talking to me. She—I—I don't, I don't understand." Larry said so low you had to strain to hear him.

"What? What is going on?"

He looks at Derek. "She passed out. Her heart started to race, there were nurses and doctors, and then she started to have a seizure. I—"

"What?" Brooke covered her mouth. They all sit down in shock as they wait for news, any news.

Her bed is rushed to the OR and 2 hours later the doctor comes out and walks toward Larry taking off his mask from surgery. He has blood all over his scrubs.

"What is it?" Larry asks trying to read the doctor for some sort of sign, anything really.

"Well she had some internal bleeding. We stopped it, but she is stable now but is sleeping." Larry shakes the doctor's hand and turns to Lucas.

"Let's go, you should talk to her." Lucas nods and follows him to Peyton's room.

When they get in there they are shocked at the person lying in the bed. Larry enters the room and sits next to her and grabs her hand.

"Hey kiddo, its daddy, you really gave us a scare there. You really need to come back to us. There are tons of people out there that love you and they are not doing so well so could you just come back to them, they—I need you." Larry starts to break down and cry uncontrollably. Lucas sits next to him silent as he has his hand on his back.

"I'm sorry; I need to get some air." Larry exits the room and Lucas sits where Larry was and he also grabs her hand.

"Hey Peyton, I—I really am sorry for not coming in to save you. You needed me and I wasn't there. I just need you to know that no matter what happens, whoever you are when you wake up I am in—all in. I will be here. I will NEVER leave you. We all need you. You have to come back to me—us. If you understand then please just—give me a sign to let me know you are still there."

Lucas looks down and she squeezes his hand. Tears start to fall from his face.

A month passes and there is still no change to Peyton's condition. Larry and Derek live with Brooke for the time being. Lucas has been a mess. He doesn't eat or sleep or even go to work. He just sits in his room all day.

Lucas and Karen's house and Karen is in the kitchen feeding Lily when the phone rings.

"Hello? Oh that's great news I will tell him. Bye." Karen says hanging up the phone.

Lucas runs into the kitchen to see who was on the phone. "That was the hospital she's awake, Luke."

Lucas speeds over to the hospital breaking about 20 laws in the process, and runs into Peyton's hospital room. Larry is sitting with her as she is sitting up still bruised. Lucas stops at the door.

"Come on in. Peyton, this is Lucas Scott." Larry says motioning for him to get closer.

"Hey how are you?" Peyton says smiling and holds out her hand.

"Uh I am okay uh Larry can I talk to you a minute." Lucas says while locking eyes with her and shacking her hand. He cant help but wonder if she feels the spark when their hands connect. She does because she looks at her hand and smiles and blushes as he walks out to the hallway.

"Sure"

They walk into the hallway. "What is going on?" Lucas asks

Larry sighs running his hand through his hair, "She has amnesia, she remembers nothing. She didn't even know I was her dad. She is trying to gather all the information she can but I don't want to tell her about what happened to her. Not yet. She hasn't asked surprisingly."

Lucas sighs, "O—okay"

They walk back in and Peyton is staring at Lucas. "So he tells me that I know you pretty well. You and I apparently have a lot of history huh?"

"Uh yea" Lucas says trying his best to hide his uneasiness as he shoves his hands in his pockets refusing to look in her eyes.

Naley, Jamie, Karen, Andy Lily, Brooke and Owen, Mouth, Millicent, Skillz and Derek come into the room.

Peyton smiles, "Derek right?"

Derek smirks, "That's right; I'm your older brother." She gives him a look. "Different fathers"

"But I thought that he was I my dad." Peyton said looking over to Larry.

"Yea well you were adopted chicken and your mother, well your real mother told you about Derek" Larry said trying to explain without going into detail.

"Oh okay" Peyton said chuckling. "Chicken" She asks.

"Oh, it's a nick name but if you don't—"

Peyton shakes her head, "No it's kind of cute."

Everyone laughs.

Peyton focuses on the brunette standing directly at the bottom of her bed. "I am Haley, best friends with Lucas."

Nathan chimes in, "I am Lucas brother, Nathan"

"Hi aunty Peyton they say you don't really know me but I made you this. OH I am Jamie."

Peyton takes the drawing and looks it over smiling. "Well thanks little man, I love it!" She says ruffling his hair.

Lucas looks at her in amazement. She is just meeting all of these people and she immediately has a bond with Jamie.

"P. Sawyer I am your fabulous best friend, Brooke and this is my—"

"Boyfriend Owen" Brooke smiles

Peyton throws her head back and laughs, "New relationship huh?"

"Yea" Owen says smiling at Brooke.

Peyton half laughs. "Whoa I have a lot of people that love me I hope that I remember everything soon." She says looking at all the smiling faces, but there is one in particular that she looks at and frowns. Lucas is standing off to the side barely making eye contact. _'Note to self ask Lucas about that later_' She thinks to herself.

"I am Luke's mother Karen and this is my boyfriend Andy." Peyton brings her attention back to the group in front of her. She smiles at how warm they all seem.

Lily smiles shyly, "I am Luke's sister Lily I drew you something too."

Peyton takes it as well, "Why thank you. Your outfit is really pretty by the way."

"Thanks, you helped me pick it out."

"I am your other partner in crime Skillz" He says smiling at her.

"Oh I can tell I got to keep my eye on you homeboy," Peyton says winking and smirking at him.

"Hey I am not _that_ bad skinny girl" Skillz said holding his hands up.

"Yea alright," She said giving him a nod.

"I'm Mouth, well Marvin, but you can call me Mouth everyone calls—"

Peyton puts her hand up, "Calm down Mouth, you don't have to be nervous. I don't remember much but I can tell you are a great friend. Let me guess this is your girlfriend?" Peyton said looking at Millicent.

He nods, "I'm Millicent or Millie" She says shyly and grabs Mouths hand.

"Aww, you too are too cute." She says laughing causing everyone else to laugh along with her.

Peyton closes her eyes to take it all in; she opens them back up and bites her lip before speaking.

Lucas smirks as he thinks to himself, '_even going through this entire ordeal she can still look adorable.'_

"Okay let me see if I can get this straight. Dad, Derek, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Karen, Andy, Brooke, Owen, Lily, Skillz, Mouth and Millicent" She says in one breath

"Yep you got it" Larry smiles while clasping his hands in his lap.

Peyton smiles, "Okay it's a lot but I think I can get a hang of it."

Lucas just keeps staring at the person sitting on the bed and can't believe that she is Peyton.

"Do you remember anything?" Larry inquires.

Peyton thinks for a second raising her eyebrow as she does, "Uh I remember your voice and I remember your voice." She says pointing to Lucas still standing in the corner.

"You said I need to come back because they—you need me."

She looks Lucas in the eye. "What did you mean by that?" She said tilting her head to one side as Nathan chuckles.

Lucas smiles, "You are a big part of our group we would miss you. You add a lot to the dynamic."

Peyton shook her head. "No I mean by saying that you needed me?"

All eyes are on Lucas. He blushes, "I will tell you later."

Peyton starts laughing. "Oh my GOD, dude you are totally blushing? How cute is that?"

Everyone starts to laugh which causes Lucas to blush more

"Well they said you can go home in a couple of days."

"Oh okay" Peyton says as she shrugs her shoulders.

They all sit around and tell Peyton about her life. About her parents and being adopted and how she started out dating Nathan and the Brooke/Lucas/Peyton triangle. Lucas went out to get some snacks from the vending machine.

"Wow, I guess you are a great friend to forgive her—me for that."

Brooke smiled, "Well I was kind of hard on you because the second time you told me that you would hide your feelings if I asked you to but it was just I stopped needing him like I once did."

"Well for what its worth I'm sorry." Peyton said looking her dead in the eye.

"It's nothing, that was years ago, Lucas has made a lot of mistakes but you will find your way back to one another. There is nobody like Lucas and Peyton."

Peyton smiled, "Well he isn't bad to look at. You either." She said motioning over toward Nathan.

"Hey get your own. You had your chance." Haley says giggling.

Lucas walks in as Peyton starts to laugh. Her laugh turns into a yawn.

Larry steps in, "I think we have caught up enough today. I will be back round to check on you tomorrow."

Larry kisses her on the forehead and walks out.

"P. Sawyer I will try to stop by tomorrow but if not I will make sure Broody over there brings you some things to make sure you don't want to pull those pretty little curls of yours out." Brooke hugged her lightly and left.

"Brooke" Peyton calls to her as she reaches the door. "I won't break sweetie." She says smirking as Brooke nods.

Peyton looks at everyone else as they rise "Bye you guys I really appreciate you guys for all of this." She hugs them all and whispers something to them.

"It's no problem, we all love you." Nathan says sincerely. Peyton smiles and looks down. Lucas is still sitting next to her he gets up to leave and she grabs his arm.

"Lucas for some reason I feel safe when you are around would you mind staying with me? Just until I fall asleep" She pleads more than asks.

Lucas smirks, "I thought you would never ask."

After a few minutes of silence save the TV Peyton clears her throat.

"So, what DID you mean about you needing me."

Lucas stuffs his hands in his pocket. "Huh, I was hoping you forgot about that."

Peyton smirks, "You know that is a cute little habit you have there.

"What?" Lucas says.

"The whole broody, stuffing your hands in your pockets when you are nervous thingy."

He blushes again and Peyton bursts into the giggles. "Dude what is with you and the blushing?"

He shrugs, "You are the only one that makes me blush, and I am the only one that can make you giggle.

She looks away from him smirking and biting her lip, "Look now who is the one blushing?"

Peyton puts her head down and giggles. "Okay now—don't try to change the subject. I have forgotten a lot but not that, so what did you mean?"

Lucas laughs a little), "Well we, you and I haven't really been like we used to be."

"Well I don't understand. We seemed so happy once we finally got together."

Lucas sighs, "Yea we were. See you got an internship in LA right after high school. I told you to go and at first we were doing really well. Then I proposed."

"So we are married?" She said as he eyes lit up.

Lucas runs his hand through his hair. "No, you said someday, I was being—"

"Insecure?" Peyton says looking in his eyes.

Lucas snorts, "Surprisingly you said that to me before, anyway I took it as you saying no. We didn't talk for 3 more years. You came back this year, you told me that you came back for me but I was in a relationship. We kissed—"

"We seem to do that a lot. Kiss each other when we aren't together." Peyton says rolling her eyes.

"Yea well, everyone thinks we are meant to be."

"Like Naley?" Peyton smirks at the nick name Brooke used.

"Yea well my ex-fiancée left me at the alter—"

Peyton nearly chokes on the water she is drinking. "Oh Luke I'm sorry. How long ago was that? What happened, oh you probably—"

He laughs and places his fingers over her lips, "Stop rambling, as cute as you are when you do it, you didn't let me finish."

She looked at him as heat flushed in her cheeks. "Dude, are you blushing?" He asks mocking her.

She giggles and nods for him to continue.

He shakes his head, "Like I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, my ex-fiancée left me at the alter because of my second book. She thought I wrote it about you."

Peyton looked at her hands. "Well—did you?"

"Uh well—"

A nurse comes in, "Visiting hours are over."


	4. Wonderwall

**Disclaimer: Hmm this game is fun, what do I own today? Oh I know I own Justin Timberlake in all his fineness as well as Chad Michael Murray. They are both my sex slaves…lol**

**Wonderwall**

Peyton wasn't finished with this conversation, "This is m--my, fiancée he can stay right?"

"Uh yea" The nurse leaves.

"Wait—"

Peyton smirks, "What, you can go if you want to but I would like to finish this."

"O-K"

Peyton continued, "I mean this girl—I seem to have a lot of your heart just by the way you light up when you talk about her."

Lucas smiled at how odd the situation is, "Yea well you can't help who you love. Especially when you come so close to loosing them"

"So you never answered my question." She says as she hiccups and they both laugh.

"Would you like me to get you some water?"

"Yes please, my cup is empty" She shakes her cup in his direction.

He laughs as he takes it from her, "Be right back" Peyton looks around the room. She sees a piece of paper hanging out of his jacket. She tries to reach over to get it but when she does her shoulders and stomach starts to hurt.

"Ouch!! Damn it!!"

Lucas comes in and sees her struggling, "Peyton what are you doing?"

He runs over to her to help her.

She laughs blushing, "I was being nosey. What is that? In your pocket"

"What? So you mean to tell me you were about to break your neck over this?"

Peyton snorted, "Whatever, give it to me."

Peyton snatches the piece of paper from him. "Wow this is really good. You draw this?"

"Nope, he takes a sip of his soda." As he settles himself on the chair he just left.

"Who" She asks raising her eyebrow.

"You"

"Me" She says point to her chest.

"You" he says pointing to her chest mocking her.

She looks at it for a minute then back to him, "Me"

Lucas laughs, "Yes you!!"

"Wow it is beautiful, tragic but beautiful."

"How so" He asked genuinely inquisitive.

"Well see, first the heart is whole look," He leaned closer and she pointed to the top and bottom of the heart.

"You see that?" He shook his head no. "Well they are overlapping--like its two halves of a heart that connected, like without the other piece it wouldnt be complete, you understand?" She asked looking up at him, he thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Okay well now you get it like this heart is complete, she is complete, the second the water comes to wash it away, like—something or some circumstance took love away and the last is like—even though life got in the way and took a piece of your heart, she still has a piece of your heart." She says softly, not making eye contact.

"Oh, never thought of it that way, and yea you do, a big piece." He said softly.

She looked up to at him and they locked eyes and then she looked back down at the drawing.

"Yea well I kind of stole it from you." He mumbles over his can of soda.

Peyton raises her eyebrow, "You little thief." She teased

"Hey I have my moments." Peyton playfully punches him in the arm.

"So are we going to dance around the monkey in the room or what?"

"You mean elephant?" Lucas says smirking.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Whatever. So did you write the book about her or what?"

Lucas sighs, "Yea I wrote it about you but unintentionally."

Peyton spits her water out. "Whoa how do you unintentionally write a book about a person? Didn't you write the first book about her? So, oh I get it you are one of them." She says chuckling.

He almost chokes on his soda, he doesn't know if he should be offended or not, "One of what?"

Peyton laughs at him, "You know one of those guys who run from what their heart truly desires. Seems to me you proposed to what's her face out of guilt from the kiss. Stupid move dude"

Lucas' eyes almost popped out of his head. "God, Peyton was never this direct."

Peyton shrugged, "No she is, I am but never voiced them, I guess my filtering system has gone out the proverbial window so to speak, this is what you are going to get, for now anyway."

She playfully nudges him and he chuckles. "So what exactly happened I mean what led up to this?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated; your dad said I shouldn't tell you about it."

"Well he isn't here is he? Maybe it will jog my memory." She said sipping from her cup.

"Uh okay well you know your brother?"

"Uh Derek right"

Lucas nods, "Yea well you found out about him senior year of high school. Your birth mother had just died of breast cancer and you two shared a love of music. She gave you all of her albums and you found a letter in—"

Peyton interrupts him, "A Led Zeppelin album."

"Yea and it said you had a half brother—"

"I called him and he hung up in my face." She says rolling her eyes.

"Right and the next day a guy showed up at your doorstep."

Peyton rubbed her hands together, "He took pictures of me. You tried to—to warn me but I didn't listen." She says squinting and looking at her hands then to him.

Lucas nodded again, "Yea, he turned out to be psycho. He attacked you twice, he was in jail and you and Brooke found out his real name was."

"Ian"

"Yea—you and I were in a fight because my father showed up after Jamie was kidnapped. My father had just got of jail for—"

"Killing Keith when Jimmy shot me."

You could sense the excitement in his voice as he spoke, "Exactly, when we were in the library and we kissed. Well anyway he gave you a letter from Ian saying he was coming for you. That was about 3 months ago. He showed up at your office and attacked you."

"So that must be the guy I keep having visions of. Tall, blonde, crazy eyes"

"Yea that's him. You remember anything else?"

Peyton looks around the room, "Uh only your face."

She looks at him and covers her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. He looks at her for a second. "What—what's so funny?" He asked starting to chuckle himself.

"Eugene!" She says pointing to him and throwing her head back in a fit of giggles. He cringes and doesn't find the humor.

"That's so not cool Elizabeth"

"See that difference between you and I, I kind of like my middle name unlike you Eugene." She stutters out between giggles.

He looks at her and rolls his eyes and tries not to laugh but seeing her laugh makes him laugh.

They laugh for a few minutes until it dies down and Peyton wipes the tears from her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"Well at least you remember a little." He said shrugging.

Peyton sighed, "But I know that you want your girl back. I just hope—"

"It will be okay" he reassures her with his eyes and she nods.

They start to watch T.V together and Peyton starts to doze off. Lucas turns off the lights and lowers the volume of the T.V. Peyton finally goes to sleep and Lucas sits with her for a while and then he finally gets up and goes home. Before he leaves he hears Peyton talk in her sleep.

"Lucas I am trying to come back to you. I love you." He smiles to himself and walks out.

The next day Peyton wakes up and looks at the clock. Its 8am, she is in a little pain but nothing too bad. She starts to watch TV and then Lucas comes in.

"Hey you how are you doing?" She asks looking up at him.

"Good, well I have something well a couple of things for you." He says smirking with his hands behind his back.

"Presents, for me? What you got?" She asks sitting up in the bed groaning in frustration. She hated that hospital gown.

"Are you okay?" He asks rushing to her side.

"Yea, its just, this stupid gown, leaves nothing to the imagination if you know what I mean. Not to mention how damn uncomfortable it is." She says as she scratches at it and pulling on it.

Lucas can't help but laugh. "Well it's a good thing I brought you this."

Her eyes widen as he pulled out a button down pajama top and sleep shorts. He also has furry footy socks and some slippers.

"Dude, I so love you right now," She says as she rummages through the bag.

He blushes as he looks at her. Without looking up at him she giggles, "Dude stop blushing…oh sweet, I love these things." She says as she pulls out the black and silver furry socks with traction on the bottom. There was also brand new undergarments, compliments of Brooke no doubt.

He laughs at her excitement, "Yea I know"

"But that's not all Blondie" He said smirking as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, it was her turn to blush.

"Okay so, you have to be miserable in here so Brooke had me under direct orders to hand deliver this to you, she made me promise not to look so here it is, your sacred sketchbook." He stood and bowed in front her handing it to Peyton.

"Awh Cheery did that for little old me?" She drawled in a way that Lucas found intoxicating.

She opened it and flipped through the pages. "Damn Luke, you really were an ass." She said as he eyes widened at just how dark the drawings were. "At least it wasn't all bad." She said as she blushed shutting the sketchbook."

"Oh you no, you HAVE to let me see it now" Lucas begged.

"Sorry but these are personal, _very_ personal" She said as she unconsciously licked her lips and gave him the once over brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Goodness, is it just me or did it just get really hot in here?" She said smirking and tearing a blank piece of paper out of he sketchbook and folding it into a fan and fanning herself with it.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude shut up" She said tossing the fan at him.

"Okay so there are a few more things Peyt, now focus" He teased.

She widened her eyes and batted her eyelashes to focus on him. "That better?" She asked.

He looked up from the bags and laughed, "Come on now, be serious."

She relaxed her face and nodded but when he went to rummaged in the bag again she made a funny face. "Peyton Sawyer, I'm serious" he said not looking at her.

She giggled, "Okay, what else you got Scott?"

He handed her, her precious IPod, "Oh, you are so on your way to get laid!"

She immediately covered her mouth with both her hands, "Oh shit, I—just I have no—" Her face turned beet red and Lucas lost it, he started to laugh so hard he started to cough.

"Oh come on Luke, that's not funny." She called as he got off the bed.

"Oh no, I wish I got that on tape, I have to go call—hell everyone, that was classic." He shouted as he walked out of the room.

He poked his head back in seconds later, "And for the record, I will hold you to that comment Blondie," He said huskily and his laugh could be heard down the hall.

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh yea, I am a dead woman, that man will be the death of me." She picked up her sketchbook and looked at one of the sketches.

It was of Lucas lying on the beach in just swim trunks. In the distance you could see curls and but he was obviously happy to see her because there was a bulge in his pants. She turned the sketchbook sideways and let out a moan as Lucas came back with a coffee.

"Do you need a minute?"

At his voice she slammed the book closed and blushed. "What else do you have for me Rakeboy?"

At the nickname he smirked, "Well I see someone remembers something else."

"Well I also remember I certain birthmark on a certain blonde's—"

"Okay fair enough—" He cut her off holding up his hands as he sat and placed his coffee on her side table. As soon as he put it down she snatched it up.

"Oh fruit of the GOD'S," she squealed as the hot liquid slipped down her throat.

"Dude that is mine" He said pouting.

"Oh chill out, I only had a little sip" She said rolling her eyes and placing it back on the table. "Wait, don't you have like i dont know a JOB?" She asked looking at him.

"Well as a matter of fact i do but Skillz and Nate can take over for awhile and two i am a writer i can write anytime, anywhere."

"Yea whatever, just dont jeopordize anything on my account." She said seriously and he nodded.

She starts playing around with her IPod and decided on a song and placed it on the speakers that Lucas pulled had pulled out.

Wonderwall by Ryan Adams filled the room and Peyton swayed and sung along as Lucas smirked.

"Come on you've got to love it" She said once the song ended.

"That I do, that I do." He simply said.

Lucas hands her two books and by the way she looks at him he continues, "Well this is a copy of my first book and this is my second one. I am in the process of getting it published but I think you should read it."

"Uh Brooke said I have like 50 copies."

"Yea I know it too you threw a couple at me as a matter of fact."

Peyton starts to laugh. "Hey you probably deserved it!"

"Yea I did, we both said things to one another that were hurtful but—"

"It's okay Luke, I have a feeling she knows that you love her, I think she—we are just scared." She admitted honestly.

Lucas wanted her to continue but knew that having this conversation right now, with this version of Peyton maybe wasn't the best idea. He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by the same nurse from last night with a wheel chair.

"Hello Ms. Sawyer—"

"Please call me Peyton" She said cutting her off.

"Sorry, Peyton we have a few tests we have to get done, it should take about 30 minutes max, your fiancée can come if he would like" She said looking at Lucas as Peyton carefully sat in the wheel chair.

"Yea husband to be, what do you say?" She said sarcastically and laughing.

"No, I think I will just wait for you here sweetheart." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay well we will be back a little later." The nurse said rolling Peyton out of the room.

Before they left Peyton called behind her, "And Lucas you better not touch my IPod or my sketchbook, trust me I will know and you will be sorry." She said in a tone that put the fear of death in him.

"Okay" He said as he started to tidy up her room.

"I never thought that I would see the day that Broody is actually cleaning up."

"Hi, Brooke" He said as he turned to hug the brunette standing in front of him.

"So where is our girl?" She asked looking around.

"Well she was just taken down to get some tests done. Hey could you hang around, I wanted to run and get her something to eat. You want anything?"

"Yes and no, I already ate. I just wanted to stop by to see her but I will wait, but then I have to get back to the store."

He nodded her way as he left and she settled into Lucas' chair.

About 20 minutes later Peyton was being wheeled back into the room and her face lit up when she saw Brooke. After speaking to the nurse briefly she sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey B. Davis, I thought you would be at the store?"

Peyton looked around and her face fell when she didn't see Lucas. "Oh girl you got it bad, he said he would be back soon."

"What? No, besides he is off limits" Peyton said and then felt stupid for saying that.

"Okay sorry to say but Peyton, that boy is truly, madly, deeply in love with you. Every version of you, so what if you can't remember all the crap that you two have been through, what matters is that you have each other."

"You are a great friend girly, you know that?" Peyton said cocking her head to the side.

"Yea I know, but hey listen do you mind if I head back, apparently there is an emergency and—"

Peyton stopped her rambling with a finger. "Go save the world Brooke"

They hugged and Brooke left. Peyton looked around the room, it was clear that Lucas had straightened up. She grabbed the clothes he brought and walked, albeit very slowly to the bathroom.

She showered and dressed, sat on the bed and cracked open _An Unkindness of Ravens_ and started to read. She was amazed by how well he wrote and how she felt like she was there, we was well into the third chapter when Lucas came in.

She didnt hear him at first, she was so entralled in the book but then she felt his presence and she looked up she was met by baby blues.

"So--" He asked a little nervous.

"It's amazing Luke, really. I can really feel your love for Haley and your mom." She said honestly.

"Thanks"

"I can't believe you had a crush on her since 6th grade though" She said giggling.

He blush and started rummaging through the bags.

"So I figured the hospital food sucks so I got us something to eat" He said taking a crossandwich and cheesy bites out of the bag and placing coffee down.

Peyton sat on the side of her bed and watched his calculated movements and unconciously licked her lips. _'Oh, I'm definitely in trouble, he is wearing that shirt, damn it I am falling and falling hard. What am I going to do?'_ She thought

He stopped moving and she covered her face, she had just said all of that out loud.

"Shit!" She cursed and shook her head; her eyes were still covered and felt the bed dip.

"Awh come on Blondie, its fine I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and whether you remember tomorrow, next week or never, that fact will never change."

She looked at him and was about to respond when the doctor entered. "Well Miss Sawyer looks like your tests are all negative and you have the all clear."

"What exactly does that mean?" She was confused.

"You can go home today." He said smiling.

"Uh let me go call your dad" Lucas said just about ran out of the room.

Before the doctor leaves he looks at her, "A bit of advice, don't let that one go." He said winking and left the room.

**A/N: I am glad that you are all enjoying it. Reviews aren't a must but are greatly appreciated.**


	5. That's what you get

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, end of story.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews I really appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter**

**That's What You Get**

Peyton sits on her bed; she has just picked back up Lucas' book having finished her breakfast.

Lucas re-enters her room. "Well Larry said he had a few things to do and then he would be on his way to take you home, you good with that?"

She just nodded and continued to read her book while Lucas watched some sports highlights. After about an hour Lucas could hear Peyton sniffle and he snapped his head to her.

"Hey" He said touching her leg. "What's wrong?"

She closes the book as she turns the last page grabbing tissues from her table.

She looks up at him, "It was just so—beautiful." She sobs out, causing Lucas to dip his head.

"I'm serious Lucas, I can just imagine how much you love her. It's just—" Her voice trails off.

"What, what is it Peyton?" He asks sitting at the end of the bed, crossing his legs mirroring her position.

"I'm not her Luke, I can never be her. It will never be Lucas and Peyton from this book. It can never be that, at least not while I don't remember your history." She said letting her hands fall to her lap with a slap.

He nodded, "Look, I am not going to lie, its not the same of course it is but I am not asking you to be her. I know all of this is kind of scary but I am willing to see what happens." He said reaching out to touch her.

She pulled her hand back and shook her head, "No, it's not fair to you. You want your muse, the girl you fell in love with. I cant be her and I refuse to try."

She got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Peyton are you supposed to be up?" He asked concern lacing his voice.

"The doctor said I should try to get around. Do me a favor, can you call Brooke and tell her what's going on and ask her to bring me some clothes. Thanks." She said as she closed the bathroom door.

Lucas dejectedly walked to the hallway and sighed, he pulled out his cell phone as he walked toward the elevators. He had lost her again.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The afternoon rolled around and Peyton was sitting on her bed as she signed her discharge papers and listened intently to the nurses and doctors as they told her what to expect when she got home.

Larry entered just as they were leaving. "So you ready Chicken?" He asked cheerily.

"Sure" She said shrugging.

Larry hands her a bag, "Well Brooke gave me these for you."

"Okay just give me a minute." She said as she got off the bed and walked toward the bathroom.

"Sure thing"

Peyton is in the bathroom getting dressed when Lucas came into her room. "Hey Larry, so is she getting ready to leave?" Sadness in his voice.

Larry notices but didn't want to assume or push, "Uh yea, she is just getting changed. Hey thanks for taking care of my little girl."

Lucas nodded, "Uh Larry I hope you aren't mad but last night she asked me about what happened to her and she remembered some of it."

"Well I guess she is stronger than I ever thought."

"Yea you and me both, well tell Peyton I will come by to see her a little later." Lucas says as he turns to leave.

"Sure thing Hey rake boy, you are a good friend."

"Thanks"

Meanwhile Peyton is in the bathroom. She is looking at herself in the mirror. She was looking over all of her stitches and bruises.

She locked eyes with her reflection, "Okay girlie, I have no idea who you are but you have to come back. It's not right me being here instead of you." She continues to get ready she is moving slowly but she finally gets completely dressed. She pulls her hair into a messy bow on top of her head and splashes water on her face. She puts on a smile and opens the bathroom door.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Larry and Peyton are driving around Tree Hill, they pass the high school and then Tric and now they are passing by where Peyton and Lucas first met. Larry stops at a stop sign.

Peyton looks around. "Wait, I—I know this place, just, wait." Peyton says looking around.

She then stares straight ahead and she sees Lucas stop in front of her with his sweatshirt and head phones on. She shakes the thought from her head.

"What is it?"

"What, I think I remember this place, I almost hit him." She says slowly as Larry watches her tilt her head.

They then drive by the place where Lucas fixed her car.

"Wait, that's me inside your head." Larry is totally confused, "What?"

"Uh do you mind if I walk a little bit?" Peyton asks already unbuckling her seat belt.

Larry scratches his head. "Uh yea I guess there is no harm in that. Here is your cell phone if you need me just call."

"Oh okay" Peyton slips the phone in her jacket pocket and gets out of the car. She watches her father drive off. She starts to walk slowly, and the next thing she knows she is at the river court. She walks over all of the faded names on the court.

She flashes back to four years ago, when they played a game, girls verse boys. She laughs at the memory.

She looks up and the wind picks up and leaves start to surround her.

"_I'll be seeing you."_

"_When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you Peyton"_

"_If I say, I love you right now, would you hold it against me?"_

"_You're always saving me"_

"_Somebody's got to"_

Peyton looks around, "oh my GOD!!"

She immediately gets out her phone. "HELLO? Come get me, I am at the river court. No I'm fine just can you come please."

Lucas arrives at the river court within minutes. He parks his car. "Peyton what is—?"

Before he can finish she has run up to him and she is kissing him passionately. She is crying in between kisses.

He reluctantly pulls her back, "Whoa wait, I mean not that I mean but what is going on, what about what you said at the hospital Peyton?" He said searching his eyes.

"Thank you Lucas. I love you thank you for saving me." Peyton says wiping her eyes.

"What? I—don't understand."

Peyton put her hands on her hips. "Seriously?"

She looks him in the eye wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him with all the passion in her.

"Peyton you remember?"

"Yea I do, but I think I kind of liked the other version of me. I just might have to bring her out every so often. It's weird, it was like I was there, watching everything happen but couldn't do anything about it."

"Really, well all that matters is that you remember and you came back" He pauses then looks down. "I am sorry I should have been there."

Peyton smacked him on his arm. "How could you have known? Ian is deranged. Plus I didn't want you there I was being stubborn. The point is, you got there in time, and you were there when it counted."

"I don't know what I would have done if—"

She stops him, "But you didn't, I am standing right here."

Her knees start to buckle. "Can you take me home I need to lie down?"

"Oh sure"

Peyton gets out her phone. "Hey Dad, no I am fine, I am on my way home, rake boy came to pick me up. Yea uh huh okay love you too. Bye."

"Well you know now you kind of have to marry me."

Peyton raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about? And we aren't even dating and whoa what the hell are you talking about?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "Turns out we have the same blood type and you have a little Lucas Scott coursing thru your veins."

Peyton covered her mouth to stifle a scream. "DAMN IT!! LORD WHY ME??" She looked up to the heavens.

"Ouch just kick a man while he is down why don't you?"

Peyton couldn't stop giggling, "Whatever."

"So Peyton are we going to talk about the monkey in the room?" Lucas smirked.

"Elephant"

Lucas nodded half laughing, "Yea"

Peyton looked straight ahead, "What Lucas?"

"Why won't you give us a chance?" He asked looking at the road.

She sighed, "Fine Lucas"

"What? What do you mean "fine?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "I mean fine, if it will get you to stop talking then fine."

"Were you listening to what I was saying?" Lucas said clearly confused.

"Uh huh"

Lucas parks outside of her house

"I am telling you I love you and want to be with you and you respond with fine."

Peyton shrugs, "Would you rather I say 'oh'? She asks accusingly

Lucas sighed. "Peyton seriously"

Peyton turned to him, "I am serious as a heart attack fine. I am giving in I am tired of running okay."

"Peyton don't just do this to shut me up."

"Lucas I am really tired, I have a pounding headache, I just got my memory back. I watched you fall in love with her, me, hell i dont know. I just don't feel like talking to you right now. Just give me some time to think and get back on my feet I just—" She exhales deeply.

Lucas gets out of the car and opens her door. They enter to a house full of people.

"I am sorry guys but she is really tired. She isn't up to it."

Haley nods, "Oh okay take her to her room."

Peyton looks around smiling, "Thank you all really I want to celebrate with you guys just give, me a few minutes." Peyton walks to her room. Peyton sits on the bed and hangs her head.

"What am I going to do?" She says shaking her head, there is a knock on her door.

"Come on in Luke"

"Hey, I was just making sure you were okay. Are you?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

She nods, sighing, "Just sit with me for a minute." She takes off her jacket.

They sit in silence but she can tell Lucas wants to say something.

"Lucas stop thinking so much okay. I am fine just tired is all. It's been a long day."

He nods, "And for the record, I wasn't falling for her," Lucas said immediately regretting it when he heard her laugh.

"What's the difference any way? It was me all the same. Whatever, as long as you weren't falling for Brooke I'm good" She said giggling and nudging him a little as they fall into a comfortable silence

He speaks again after a few minutes, "How you holding up"

"I have been better but I am fine, stop worrying so much."

There is a knock at the door. Lucas gets up and answers it.

"Is she okay?" Brooke asks.

"Yea she just needs a little time to get herself together. It's been a long day." He says smiling.

Brooke nods, "Well tell her to take her time, we are just happy she is home."

"Hey look at me. She is fine just give us a few minutes." Brooke nods and walks back to where everyone else is.

He walks back over to the bed and sits next to her and she looks him in the eyes.

"What?" He asks as she pulls her hair down and runs her fingers through it. Something that has always driven Lucas crazy. He wanted to throw her across that bed right then and there but knew it wasnt the right time. _'I wonder if she knows the effect that has on me'_ He thought as he shrugged.

"Thank you Lucas really I know I can be a bitch sometimes but I do love you and I know you are trying."

"I would do anything for you, you know that." They hug and then they both go back to join everyone.

"Okay so I am starving so what is there to eat?" Peyton shouts.

"Aunt Peyton, look at what I got." Jamie says showing her his plate.

"Mmmmmm that looks good." She says with as much enthusiasm as Jamie.

"Mommy can you get her some, pleas?"

Haley smiles, "Sure thing"

Peyton goes to sit on the couch with Lucas close behind. Brooke comes and sits next to her.

"So everything okay?"

"Yea, it's just been a lot. I still can't wrap my head around how close I came to—"

Brooke cuts her off, "Yea whoa wait. P. Sawyer?"

"Yes Brooke Penelope Davis." Peyton said smirking.

"OH my god you got your memory back. See now I get it."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Get what"

"I loved the other Peyton but I was just hoping she didn't really think she was going to ever be able to replace you, or your place with Luke." Brooke says smirking.

Peyton waves her hands. "Nope and Brooke we aren't—"

"Yea whatever not yet but in time" Peyton nudges her as Jamie and Lily come over with her plate of food.

"Oh thank you so much." Peyton takes it and starts to down it like she has never eaten before.

Everyone is staring at her.

Peyton looks up when the room got silent. "What, I'm hungry, so stop staring." She said smiling.

They spend the rest of the day talking and reminiscing about the past. Lily and Jamie fell asleep in the living room. Lily, Karen and Andy decide to go home. Haley, Nathan and Jamie follow shortly after. Brooke and Owen decide to go out for awhile.

Peyton leans back on the couch, "And then there were two."

"Well what you up for?" Lucas says wrapping his arm around her shoulder gently so he doesn't hurt her.

"Huh"

"Where were you just now?"

Peyton shrugs "Have no clue"

"Well come on lets get you to bed." They walk arm in arm to her room. Peyton lies in her bed Lucas covers her and kisses her on the forehead.

"Do you need anything before I go?" He asks

"Can I have a glass of water?"

He nods, "Sure"

He comes back minutes later and Peyton is already asleep. He sets the water on her night stand and shuts the lights off.

Peyton immediately screams. Lucas turns the light back on.

"Peyton what's wrong?"

Peyton she looks up at him. "Can you?"

"Peyton—"

"Please I need, I need to be healed." She asks softly.

Lucas sighs, "Alright, scoot over." Lucas takes off his shoes and lies next to her.


	6. It's Friday, I'm in Love

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**A/N: I am really glad that you are enjoying this story. It means a lot to me.**

**It's Friday, I'm in love**

About a month has passed and Peyton is getting back in the swing of things. Lucas is trying so hard not to bring up the conversation they had before but it is plaguing him.

Peyton's is in her office having finally gotten the nerve to get back to it. She looks around and can't believe what happened to her. She runs her fingers across the blood stained couch. She closes her eyes and see's Ian's face.

"Peyton" She jumps and turns around.

"Owen you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry"

"No its fine I have to run out to the furniture store, this is creeping me out." She says pointing to the couch.

He nods. "Sure, I was just going to give you the mail."

"Oh thanks. I should be back in about an hour."

"Okay" Peyton hops into her car and starts to drive. Next thing you know she is in the field where she spread Ellie's ashes. She gets out of the car and sits in the grass. She takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and tries to forget the past month.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile Lucas has just walked into Tric.

"Hey Owen Have you seen Peyton?"

Owen nods, "Oh she said she was going to get a replacement couch for the one in her office. She said she would be back in an hour but that was," He looks at his watch. "3 hours ago"

"Uh okay" Lucas walks to his car and takes out his phone. He highlight's Peyton cell and pushes send. It goes straight to voicemail. He hangs up and goes to her house to wait for her.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton is now in her car, tears are streaming down her face as wind blows through her hair. She has "Here comes a regular" on repeat. She smiles thru her tears as she arrives back to Tree Hill. She pulls up to the cemetery.

Peyton kisses her hand and places it on the tombstone. "Hi Mom It's been a rough few months as you are probably aware. I really need something, what I don't know. Direction? Salvation? I feel like I am drifting along, I could really use—"

"Just breathe Peyton, everything is going to be okay."

Peyton knows that voice. She stands up and walks over to Keith's grave.

She kisses his tombstone as well, "Thank you"

She gets back in her car. She drives to Lucas' house and parks outside. She sees she has a missed call from Lucas so she calls him back.

"Peyton"

Peyton can't help but smile, "Yea Luke" She says as she opens his door with the key he gave her in high school.

"Is everything okay?"

She sighs, "No"

"Well is there anything I can do?"

Peyton smirks. "Where are you?"

"In your room"

Peyton laughs, "Well I am sitting on your bed."

"Well you want me to come there?"

Peyton chuckles, "Yea sure"

"Okay be there in a minute"

Peyton hangs up and decides to sit on his steps. She looks around and remembers all the different times they sat there. These were key times in her life although at the time she didn't know it.

She smiles to herself as she plays with the bracelet that he father gave her. She looks up and lets the sun beam down on her as the breeze blows in her face. She flips her hair and then brushes it behind her ears. One last tear falls from her eye as Lucas walks up to her.

"Hey you where have you been"

Peyton smiles sadly, "Went to see my moms"

He nods taking a seat next to her. "Yea I went to where I spread Ellie's ashes. I just needed, I don't know what I needed. Want to hear something weird though?" She asks looking over at him.

Lucas strokes her hair and brings her close to him. "Sure"

"I think—I think I heard Keith talk to me."

Lucas chuckled, "That's not weird. I mean he has a way of coming in right when you need him to."

"Reminds me of someone" She says under her breath.

"So how are you holding up?"

Peyton shrugs, "I'm still breathing got to just take it day by day you know."

"Yea, so—"

Peyton laughs, "What Lucas?'

"Nothing you just seem"

"Distant?"

He nods, "Yea"

"Well I am trying to—I am thinking about a lot." Peyton mumbles out.

"Anything I can help with?"

Peyton half laughs, "No, a lot of it has to do with you. Don't get a big head or anything."

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad."

"I just—just don't want to hurt you again and much less don't want to get hurt again." She says softly.

"Peyton I—"

She put a finger to his lips. "Just—please it's just—when I woke up to see you left without a word and leaving the CD I just felt like a piece of me left with you. Not a day goes by that, that day doesn't replay in my mind. It just—and then when we kissed that night I had a small glimmer of hope that maybe—and then when you said I do I just." Peyton gets up and starts to head to her car. She turns around and locks eyes with Lucas.

"Is there any way that—" Lucas starts to rise from the steps.

"I just need to be sure"

He is now standing in front of her. "Peyton I will always be here for you. If we were to ever give it another shot I will do everything—"

"Don't just—" She buries her head in his chest as he envelops her in his arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Peyton walks into her office and sees that she has a new couch in her office.

"Owen, where did—never mind." Peyton gets on her phone and dials.

Peyton smiles, "You know I am staring at a brand new couch. You wouldn't have any idea how it got here would you?"

"Well you said you wanted a new one so I just figured I would save you the trouble." Lucas said smirking.

Peyton rolling her eyes, "Well I don't know how to thank you for this Luke really."

"I know, go out with me—tonight. We can go after the game. What do you say?"

Peyton shrugs, "Umm okay."

"It's a date then?"

"Okay Lucas, it's a date." Peyton hung up the phone and turned around in her chair and Brooke standing there jumping up and down.

She almost jumped out of her skin. "Oh Brooke you scared me half to death."

"Did I just hear you say you are going on a date, with Lucas?"

Peyton nods, "Yea"

Brooke kinks her eyebrow. "I told you—"

"What Brooke we are just going to get a bite after the game."

"By the time I am done with you, Lucas won't know what to do with himself."

"Brooke come on it's not a big deal"

Brooke crosses her hands over her chest, "Wait a minute, am I talking to the same person who was boo hoo crying when Lucas purposed to Lindsey? The same whore who was sitting in church with that stupid lost puppy face on when the man you love said I do?"

Peyton held up her hands, "Brooke—"

"Oh no bitch you are finally getting a chance to be with the guy you came back for. So you better dust off those cobwebs of yours and get back on the saddle and ride that man like there is no tomorrow."

Peyton covers her face with her hands. "Oh God Brooke"

"Well hey if you don't, I will."

Peyton kinks her eyebrow, "What about Owen?"

Brooke scoffs, "Let _me_ worry about that, now get it together slut, or else."

"Alright and Brooke"

Brooke turns one last time, "You're welcome." They both smile and Brooke winks as she leaves her office.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

At THHS, Skillz, Nathan and Lucas are all sitting in his office watching basketball footage.

"So I take it you are over Lindsey?" Skillz points out.

"What"

Skillz rolls his eyes, "Oh please don't try and play all sweet and innocent with me. Making dates for after the game. Don't think just because I'm not looking at you I'm not all in your business." Nathan laughs.

"So how is she doing anyway?"

Lucas perks up, "Well, yesterday she went to see her moms."

Skillz shakes his head, "See I never understood white girl's fascination with dead people."

Lucas chuckled, "Well she said when she was visiting her mom she heard Keith."

"I mean it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. He always seems to be around, you know?" Nathan said as he carelessly threw the ball up in the air and caught it.

Lucas nods, "Yea that is what I told her. I just hope she can put all of this behind her."

"Well all I know is we need to stop gossiping like school girls and figure out how we are going to beat Oak Lake."

"Great idea"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It is Friday night and almost time for the game to start and Peyton has just entered the school.

"Déjà vu much" She says to herself.

Peyton walks and drags her fingers along the walls as she remembers the fun she had when she was there as she comes to the gymnasium doors.

"Here we go" She opens the doors and she sees the cheerleaders and the roar of the crowd. She flashes back to Lucas' first game.

"_Hey, your art matters, it's what got me here."_

She smiles and walks over to where Haley is sitting. As she is walking over she brushes past Lucas and he nearly breaks his neck trying to get a good look at her. She knew he was looking and she swayed her hips a little more.

"Well you look extra nice today. That wouldn't have anything to do with your date with Lucas would it?" Haley says looking at Peyton.

She was wearing red skinny stretch jeans with a white fitted t-shirt and a black and red plaid vest over the top of it. She had a black and silver belt with silver chains hanging from the belt to her pocket and black and red Wexler tri-strapped Mary Jane's. Her makeup was soft but she had red lipstick. Her hair was in a messy ponytail on the crown of her head, being held up with a red Chinese stick and her bangs fell freely into her face.

"Brooke told you?"

Haley laughs, "You know it. Where is she anyway?"

"I don't—oh here she comes." Haley says pointing toward her.

"Good job P. Sawyer. I see you took my advice."

Peyton rolls her eyes. "Yea I did it to shut you up."

"I just hope that lipstick is long wear because you look hot. I would totally do you." Brooke said seductively causing Peyton to throw her head back and laugh.

Peyton gets a phone call. "Hello? Yes this is she. Really, so you got it? Well I will have to talk to him about it. He is juggling a few other offers but I will let you know as soon as a decision is made. Yes, well you can fax them to my office, you have the number right? Okay, no thank you. Bye."

Haley and Brooke look at each other in confusion as Peyton sits with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay are you just going to sit there and act like we know what that was about or do we have to beat it out of you?" Haley shouts over the crowd.

Peyton motions for them to move closer like they are sharing top secret information. "Okay well you know how Lindsey was Luke's editor right?"

Brooke snorts, "Yea and if you ask me it was totally sucky business etiquette."

"Okay B. Davis focus," Peyton says half laughing. "Well I sent his book to a few—dozen offices and they all called back. He has his pick of any one of them."

Brooke claps her hands together, "Good going P. Sawyer"

"Yea but—not to sound like a Debbie downer but what makes you think he would like any of them."

Peyton glares at Haley, "I thought you would say that. Well I was in a room a few weeks ago and saw a few of the books he had read recently and found the publishing companies and poof I sprung into action. I figured since he liked those books then he would love for the same publishing company to edit his book."

Haley shrugs her shoulder, "Yea I see what you are saying."

She immediately stands and points her finger at Haley, "Why do you have to be such a bitch Haley. I mean for fuck's sake, I am trying to do something nice for Lucas. You don't have to be so—what's the word, oh judgmental, preachy, bitchy, asshole-ish. Yea that's it, I shouldn't have even told you." She stomps down the bleachers making pretty good time for a woman wearing 3 inch heals and shoves open the gym doors and slams them shut startling the crowd a bit.

Brooke hits Haley in the arm. "Haley!!"

"What? I am just trying to help."

"Well don't try so hard next time." Brooke follows her.

Lucas stops Brooke as she is going after Peyton.

"Is she okay?" He asks.

Brooke smiles, "Yea she will be"

Brooke finds Peyton pacing as she talks to herself.

"Peyton Elizabeth, what is up your ass?"

She sighs, "What if Haley is right? What if he hates that I did that? I mean this is his baby. He picked Lindsey because she is good at what she does."

"Look you really don't know what is going on in his head, so don't try and guess. You did a great thing. Plus you don't know what Lindsey is doing. She may not want to edit another book about you." Brooke says in all honesty.

"So you don't think that I am totally and completely insane."

Brooke shakes her head, "No I think you are totally and completely in love."

"I don't now what I would do without you B. Davis." She pulls her into a side hug.

"Me either" They both get up and walk back into the gym.

Brooke looks at Lucas as they are going back to their seats and gives him thumbs up. He mouths "thanks." And she mouths "anytime."

Peyton makes it a point to sit as far away from Haley as possible, which doesn't go unnoticed by Lucas.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The game ends and the Ravens win by 2 points. Lucas looks all over for her and he calls her cell phone as he is walking out to his car.

"Hey Peyton where are you?"

Peyton giggles, "Sight seeing" He looks up and sees Peyton leaning up against his car with her purse and briefcase in hand.

"So, shall we go?"

"Yea, where are we going anyway?"

"Why would I spoil the surprise? Oh and you look great by the way."

"Well you don't look to bad yourself."

They arrive at the beach about 20 minutes later.

"What are we doing here?" Peyton says looking around.

"Well I figured we could have a nice picnic here and walk on the beach later."

Peyton smirks. "So what was going on with you and Hales' tonight?" He asked concerned.

"Simple, she was being a bitch," She mumbled catching Lucas off guard.

"Wait what? What happened, Peyton?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes, "Okay maybe I was being a bit harsh but she was just—can we not talk about this right now, I will explain it to you after I give you your surprise."

"Oh I have a surprise do I?" he says waggling his eyebrows.

"Yep" She says getting out of the car as Lucas takes the picnic basket out of the back seat along with a couple blankets. They sit at one of the tables and Lucas takes the food out.

Peyton holds her nose, "Oh Luke how long has that been in your car?"

"All day, maybe I should of thought twice about tuna fish sandwiches."

"Yea maybe" She says closing back up the basket.

"Umm well I can go and grab something from my mom and then meet you back here?"

"Sure"

"Okay be right back." Peyton takes off her shoes and lets the sand get between her toes. She walks along the beach and really thinks about her life.

She thinks to herself, _What are you doing really? You have loved him for too long. What happened in the past is just that. He is here now asking you to give him another shot. Stop being so stupid and stop fighting. Make today the beginning of something great._

She smiles and sits in the sand and looks at the moon as it reflects off the water as her hair blows in the breeze. She closes her eyes and wishes for nights like this to come more often.

She smells food behind her so she gets up and walks over to the table and sits down.

Lucas looks at Peyton, "Where's your head at Peyton?"

She smiles sweetly, "Right here, in this moment."

"Well that is good to hear. I don't know about you but I am starving."

"Me too" They eat their food and then get the blankets and go sit on the beach. They look up at the stars and it is silent.

Peyton reaches up to pull the Chinese stick out of her hair and puts it between her teeth as she shakes her hair loose and runs her hand through it to get it to lay the way she wants it.

She looks at Lucas and his mouth is wide open. "What?"

"Oh please do that again"

"What?" She asks raising her eyebrow, oh she knew what she was doing, she was totally teasing him.

"That what you just did, with your hair." He said pointing to the stick in her hand.

"Seriously, had I known that would get you all hot and bothered I would do it more often?" She said huskily in his ear then sitting back to look at the stars.

"Oh I totally forgot."

She stands up goes to the back seat of his car and pulls out her briefcase. She walks back to where he is sitting and hands him a stack of papers.

"What is all this" He asks as he starts to go through them.

"Well I don't really know what your relationship with Lindsey is right now—"

"Peyton--"

"Just listen okay?" She pauses for the nod for her continue which he gives her, "So, I wasn't sure if she was still going to be editing your book so I sent your book to a few editors and they are all interested so you can have your pick. That is if you don't already have an editor."

Lucas goes thru each piece of paper as Peyton nervously waits for a response, chewing on her lip. She brings her knees to her chest and looks up at the moon waiting for his reaction. Those two minutes felt like hours to Peyton.

Lucas finally looks over to her, her eyes full of tears in anticipation of his reaction.

"Oh I'm sorry thank you Peyton really it's just a lot to process. I didn't even think that it was going to be published and now I have all of these companies interested. I—thank you."

Peyton lets out the breath she was holding, "You're welcome. Umm well you ready to go?"

"Peyton just wait okay? I don't want to go yet just—"

"Okay, well you should take time to read those over I will just be over here." She gets up and walks along the beach as she plays with her hair, a nervous habit she has picked up over the years. Lucas comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Peyton, that means a lot to me that you cared enough about my dream to do that."

"It's nothing, it's really good Lucas, I just thought that your writing should be shared with the world." She said as she buried her feet deeper in the water's edge.

Lucas looks up at the moon, he is about to do something that he wanted to do for so long. He spins her around and gives her a passionate kiss. Peyton is caught off guard. She looks at him and kisses him back. They separate when air becomes a necessity.

"Lucas, you are right. We should—"

"Okay" Is all he said as they held onto one another for dear life.


	7. I Like What You Say

**Disclaimer: Nothing at all, if I did do you think I would be writing it one here? Really….**

**A/N: This is mainly just fluff no real drama just Leyton, Breyton, and Browen fluff. Hope you enjoy. Oh and i havent forgotten about my other fan fictions. They are just really giving me trouble, i wrote myself into a corner and am trying, desperately to dig myself out. Thanks for being patient...**

** I Like What You Say**

Peyton woke up lying in Lucas' arms. She looked over to him and saw he was sound asleep. She got up and walked along the beach admiring the sun. She kept replaying the night before and couldn't believe how perfect it all seemed. She walked back over toward Lucas and sat next to him, watching him sleep. And then looks back out at the ocean.

"Where's your head these days Peyton."

Peyton looked over to him with tears in her eyes. He sits up and sits close to her.

"Peyton what's wrong?"

Peyton shakes her head, "Nothing, just—taking it all in."

Lucas sighs, "What? Us"

"Yea—," She pauses and looks up to the sky and sighs. "I think about you a lot now, up there in heaven—"

"--with the lovely angels whose hair you get tangled up in—" Lucas continues for her.

"Silly how jealous of them I am." She says softly

"What made you think of that?" Lucas asks rubbing her back to comfort her.

She shrugs, "I don't know, thru everything I have been thru I just wish I still had my moms you know. And how close I came to being with them and wonder sometimes why I made it thru."

"You were meant to make a difference Peyton; you matter to a lot of people on this earth. It just wasn't your time."

"You know sometimes I still wonder—if she bit her nails, or if she loved my dad or even what posters she had on her walls when she was a teenager. I know—God I know she would have loved to be a part of Mia's album and be able to see me get what I had longed for—sometimes I still feel like it's not fair." A single tear falls from her eye and she quickly wipes it away.

"Children begin by loving their parents, as they grow older they judge them, sometimes they forgive them." He whispers.

She smiles, "Dorian Grey"

"Yep, I don't know I just have been thinking about Dan you know. All my life I have been longing to have him in my life you know."

Peyton exhales, "And when you finally had him you found out he was a murderer!"

Lucas says half laughing, "Yea, I mean Nate seems to be getting better at accepting him and forgiving him for his past mistakes, I mean especially after the whole Jamie situation. I just—I know I can never forgive him for killing Keith."

"You know I would give anything to have any of my parents around you know. Now—"

Lucas gives her a look.

"I know I know, my situation and your situation are TOTALLY different but if you are thinking about this then maybe, just maybe you want to forgive him. You will NEVER forget but maybe, somewhere in the back of your mind, deep down in your heart you want him around."

Now it's his turn to exhale deeply, "I don't know—"

"I do" They both smile at one another. Peyton looks out into the ocean and Lucas stands up and puts his hand out for her to grab. She takes happily accepts it and he embraces her and at that moment Peyton looks over his shoulder and feels like both her mom's are watching her. They separate and she stares into his eyes and somehow she knows that this time is going to be different.

"What?" Lucas asks while brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Nothing, I'm just—happy." They gather their things and head home. When they get to Peyton's house, Lucas walks her to the door.

"So, do you regret it?"

Peyton tilts her head to the side, "What?"

"Coming to eat dinner with me?"

She smiles, "Not at all."

"Good" He leans in and kisses her on the forehead. Peyton hugs him tightly and then turns around to unlock the door.

She turns around smiling slightly blushing, "Well, I'll be seeing you, oh and just so you know, I really do think the whole blushing and nervous hands in pockets thing is the cutest."

"Men are not cute Peyton."

"Well mine is, but if you don't want—" He grabs her arm and they kiss passionately as Brooke opens the door and sees them kissing.

Brooke makes a whistling noise, "Way to go Lucas. It's about time."

They separate and Peyton blushes. "See you later Luke. Good morning Brooke."

"You think?"

Lucas walks back to his car and Brooke chases Peyton to her room. She sits on the bed as Peyton throws her shoes in her closet.

"So—"

Peyton looks at her, "What"

"Oh please give me every detail."

"Well we ended up going to the beach—" Peyton sat there telling Brooke about the night she had with the boy she loves and Brooke couldn't help but be a little jealous. She wanted to find someone who knew her as well and someone who she could relate to the way that Peyton did with Lucas.

Peyton wrapped here arm around her, "How are you and Owen doing?"

"Really good actually oh shoot I am supposed to be meeting him for breakfast. You want to come?"

She shrugs, "Uh sure"

"Well, I have to make a couple of calls and then we can go. So hurry up and jump in the shower because you smell like the beach."

"Well that is where I just came from." Peyton says rolling her eyes.

"And make sure you wash all of that sand out of your hair. Now go bitch!"

"Alright I'm going." Brooke leaves and picks up the phone and starts to dial.

"Hey"

"Hey Brooke what's up?" Owen says smiling.

"Well barboy, I invited Peyton and a friend to our breakfast. Is that okay?"

"As long as you are there, it's fine by me."

Brooke smiles, "You really are something else you know that?"

"Yea I know, so I take it you need to push back breakfast, say 30 minutes?"

"Yea see you in a bit."

"Okay"

Brooke hangs up the phone and picks it up again and starts to dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke what's up?" Karen asks as she sits on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Karen, did Lucas get in yet?"

"Uh yea, he's right here hold on." You could hear Karen call Lucas to the phone.

"Hey cheery, what's up"

"How bout some breakfast not so Broody?"

"Uh sure, why not"

Brooke smirks, "Well take a shower I bet you stink."

"Yea okay, where you want me to meet you?"

"Uh just meet me here and we can ride together." Brooke says twirling her finger in her hair.

"Okay, see you then."

"Okay later" Brooke comes into Peyton's room, sits on the bed and taps her foot as Peyton opens the bathroom door.

"Alright, alright hold your horses."

Brooke smiles, "I love that on you." Brooke says looking at Peyton her favorite pair of ripped jeans with a fitted dark blue v-neck short sleeved shirt with silver designs on it. She finished it off with blue and silver jewelry.

"Well you designed it."

"I know, isn't it totally fabulous."

The doorbell rings.

Peyton and Brooke yell, "It's open."

They look at each other and smile.

Lucas calls out, "Brooke, where are you?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you Lucas is coming too."

Peyton can't help but smile. "Hey no problem with me, we are in here Luke."

He comes in and sees them sitting on the bed.

"Well, well don't you too look just too cute, both wearing blue. You guys." Brooke says causing Peyton and Lucas to look at their clothes and they both roll their eyes.

"So you ready"

Peyton and Brooke, "Yep"

Lucas looks at Peyton, smiles and takes her hand.

"So where are we going?"

"I'll drive, let's go." Brooke calls from the hallway

"Hey how come she can drive your car and I can't?" Peyton says pouting, well trying to anyway.

"Fine you can drive it back."

"It's too late, not going."

She turns to walk back into her room but Lucas grabs her arm and hoists her over his shoulder.

"Okay we're ready." Peyton and Brooke can't stop laughing as they exit the house.

They arrive at the restaurant and Owen is waiting at the table. Brooke spots him and scoots in next to him as Luke and Peyton sit across from them.

"I ordered for you Brooke. You guys know what you want?" Owen asks.

The waitress comes over. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Uh well I will have a coffee and she will have a coke." Lucas says as Peyton is digging through her purse.

"Ready to order" The waitress asks.

"Uh she will have French toast and eggs, side of bacon."

"How do you want your eggs?" She asks looking at Lucas.

"Scrambled with cheddar and mozzarella cheese and I will have the pancakes and eggs combo, scrambled with cheddar cheese, with a side of sausage."

"Okay I will put that in for you." The waitress says walking away from the table and taking the menus with her.

Lucas nods, "Thanks"

"Peyton what are you looking for?" He asks.

"Oh, I need a pencil" She says as she finds it.

"For what?" He asks and then smiles as she uses it to put her hair up.

Brooke gives her a look. "What Brooke, I need to get it trimmed"

Peyton sticks her tongue out at her and Brooke rolls her eyes. "Yea sure that's it."

Brooke smiles, "Oh God, you too are so—"

"What?"

"How is it that you to have been apart for so long and still are freakishly—" Brooke starts but is cut off.

"Oh shut up Brooke, Owen ordered your food."

Owen looks at Lucas, "Hey how did I get in this?"

"She brought you into it when she—" Peyton snaps back with a smile on her face and pointing at him.

"Okay we get it come on lets just have a good breakfast please?" Lucas says taking Peyton's hand in his own.

Peyton and Brooke say, "Fine"

They both smile at each other and Peyton sticks her tongue out at her as Brooke winks at her.

"So how goes it?" Owen asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Peyton shrugs, "Pretty good. Just trying to take it one day at a time it gets easier every night you know."

"Yea I hear you. I commend you on the whole situation. You are a strong one Peyton."

"Yea now she just has to believe it." He says and Peyton blushes.

About 15 minutes pass and the waitress brings out the food. Lucas wraps his arm around her and brings her close to him.

Brooke watches as Lucas and Peyton swap food from plates and drink one another's drinks.

"You guys are so married already."

"What? Again I say shut up Brooke." Peyton says smiling as she eats a piece of his pancake.

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Oh Peyton I need your help with the teen line."

"No problem." Peyton says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"So what are you up to today?" Lucas asks Owen.

"Yea Brooke, what are we up to?"

"I was just going to go home and watch movies, I am tired."

"From what—oh ewe never mind," Brooke nudged Owen and smiled. Brooke feeds Owen part of her omelet as Peyton smiles at how happy her best friend is.

"Look you are SO doing the same thing Brooke Penelope." Peyton says pointing at her.

"Whatever Peyton Elizabeth, it is cute when I do it, its sad because you don't even know you are doing it." Brooke mocks.

Brooke rolls her eyes trying to change the subject. "You should be even more tired."

"Not really, uh unlike you, I did sleep. And plan on doing that very often."

Brooke looks at Lucas. "What" Lucas asks genuinely confused.

"Nothing" Peyton tries to kick Brooke under the table but kicks Owen instead.

"OUCH!!" He says as he grabs his shin.

"See P. Sawyer if you want to kick someone this—" She kicks and hits Lucas.

"OUCH!! Brooke Davis!"

Peyton and Brooke look at each other and burst into laughter.

"See this is the LAST time I come out to breakfast with you too." Owen said.

"No it's not, trust me." Lucas says rubbing his leg.

"Uh anyway I have to get a few things then meet you at your house?"

"You bet" Lucas leans back in his chair and looks at everyone at the table and smiles. Peyton rubs his thigh and leans in to give him a kiss on the lips. Brooke rests her head on Owen's shoulder as he rubs her thigh. They finish their food and exit the restaurant.


	8. The Places You Have Come To Fear

**"The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most"**

At Peyton and Brooke's house, Peyton walks into the living room and plops down on the couch as Lucas sits next to her. Brooke brings out her bag and spreads papers all over the table. Peyton slides down onto the floor to get a closer look at them.

"Theses are really good Brooke."

Brooke bites her lip, "Really? I wasn't sure."

"No, they are great I really love these jeans, just here—" Peyton takes the pencil out of her hair and makes a little drawing on the cuff of the jean.

Lucas gasps and Peyton smiles, "There isn't that better?" Peyton asks.

"Oh wow P. Sawyer, I knew you were my friend for a reason." Brooke says smiling.

"Yea THAT'S the only reason, let's not bring up that one night at the bar, you and I were wasted and a certain brunette wanted to play a game of truth or dare and—"

"Alright P. Sawyer that's enough" She said blushing. "You swore you wouldn't tell, you were just as much at fault as I was, you liked it anyway." Brooke said

"Really, if I remember correctly Ms. Davis you were the one on top of—"

"PEYTON!"

"Oh please do tell I want to hear this story." Lucas said leaning forward.

"All you have to do is give Brooke 3 shots of patron and 3 apple martinis and watch the fun begin." Peyton said laughing as Brooke hit her in the arm.

"Let's just stop talking about it okay." Brooke pleaded as Peyton nodded through laughs.

Brooke and Peyton start to go thru all of the things on the table as Lucas sits and watches TV. About 30 minutes later Owen knocks on the door and comes in. About an hour later they look up and realize how long they have been working. Brooke gathers all the things up and puts them away.

Brooke sits on Owens lap and gives him a passionate kiss as Peyton snuggles next to Lucas and kisses him passionately.

"Okay so, what movie you want to watch?" Brooke asks.

"Whatever"

"As long as it's not a chick flick" Owen chimes in as Lucas nods in agreement.

"The Notebook it is!!" Peyton laughs out as the boys frown.

"She is joking; I don't even think we have that, how about Transformers?"

"Sounds good to me"

The four of them sat and watched the movie if you didn't know them you would have thought they had been friends for a long time. But if you do know them then you know they are the happiest they have ever been in a long time and they were way more than just friends. They were family.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

A week has passed and we see Peyton getting out of her car. She grabs seven grocery bags and is trying to juggle them while walking up to her front door. She stops and tries to get the key in the door and one of the bags drops out of her hands. Before it hits the ground someone catches it and Peyton looks up.

"Oh thanks Luke"

"No problem" He says kissing her on the cheek.

He opens the door for her as she walks in and places all the bags on the counter as she begins to empty the contents as Lucas watches. She pulls out frozen pizza's, wine bottles, bologna, cheese, pickles, Raman noodles, ice cream and other items as Lucas just laughs.

She puts her hands on her hips. "What"

"Nothing, you just eat like you are in college." Lucas says putting his hands up in surrender.

"What? How? Look not everyone is a wiz in the kitchen so I do what I have to do."

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Yea okay, but, you know I could teach you Peyton, it's not that hard"

She shrugs, "Maybe, but why do I have to when I have a personal slave to do my bidding?"

"Where is he?" Lucas said looking around.

"Oh you just missed him; he bought the groceries, after we had a night of passion." She said huskily leaning over the counter, he leaned in to kiss her but was denied.

"You are just—evil" He said smirking to which she giggled.

"So you want something to drink?"

"Yea sure" Peyton pours him a glass of apple juice and as she is handing it over to him he looks at her right wrist.

"What is that?"

Peyton looks at her arm. "What? Oh that—"

He took her hand and saw the tattoo. It read, "People always leave"

Peyton sighed, "I got that one 3 years ago, I have a couple of other ones too."

"How many and when do I get to see them, wait why haven't I already seen them?"

She chuckles, "I don't know Lucas you are not the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes, and any way it's none of your business where my tats are its not like I asked where or when you got the one's on your wrists and anyway we are talking about this one. Like I was saying I got it 3 years ago." She said rolling her eyes

"Why?"

Peyton shrugged, "It was a few weeks after we broke up I was in a really dark and lonely place, I mean I felt like I was alone. The one person who I felt was a constant in my life had just walked out of my life you know, so I told Brooke that I wanted to do something and she went with me, to get them all now that I think about it." She said laughing at one of the memories she had when getting one.

She looked at Lucas and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm not mad. I know that I hurt you and if I could go back—"

He squeezes her hand and looks into her eyes. "We can't change the past; we can only plan for the future.

He half smiles and picks up his cup. Peyton continues to put away the groceries.

"I only have 4 very discreet tattoos by the way, so stop trying to imagine where they are." She said with her back turned.

A few minutes later she turns around, "Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Hmph, I was waiting for you to ask me that."

She leans over the counter, "So?" She says taking a sip from his cup.

"Well, I just wanted to see you."

Peyton hits him playfully in the head, "WHATEVER!!"

"I'm serious."

"Yea okay"

"Why is that so hard to believe huh?" Peyton is silent. Lucas sits there and just watches her every move. She finishes with the groceries, grabs a Sunkist and sits next to Lucas.

"So tell me, what's going on in that head of yours?"

Peyton shrugs, "Umm right now, just going over in my head the past months."

"Yea, me too"

"And"

"Well I haven't really said this to anyone but with Lindsey, it was good you know. It took my mind off—" He pauses to see Peyton's reaction. She is just looking intently hanging on his every word.

"You and how hurt I was you know but there was just this one thing that was missing with her."

"And what was that?" She asks curiously as she stops to pour some of her soda into his cup.

Lucas smirks, "She wasn't you. I know now more than ever that you are the one that I want next to me, every day of my life. I will wait for as long as it takes Peyton."

"How do I know that this time you won't leave me in the morning?"

"Because I have spent the last 3 years without you and I have tried to deny it, I tried to replace you, my feelings for you in other things, in other people but it always comes down to this one truth."

Peyton's eyes are filled with tears and she seems to be holding her breath. "Peyton you are the one. The last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep and the first person I see when I wake up."

She drops her head. "Lucas—"

He raises her head with his hand and tears are falling from her eyes. She is laughing.

"Lucas I want the same thing you want, all of it. I have for so long, I was just scared."

Lucas wiped her tears with the pad of his thumbs. "Of what"

"Of you, of us, of FOREVER what if one day you decide that you want to up and leave?"

"Peyton that is the whole point, taking a chance on someone, jumping off that cliff and hoping that someone is there to catch you."

"Lucas, people always leave"

"And sometimes, they come back."

She smiles. "So when am I going to get to see those tattoos?" He asked.

She smirks, "Fine I will let you see one right now okay?" He just nodded.

She stood and unbuttoned her jeans and started to tug at the elastic of her panties.

"Wait, let me help you—" Lucas said as he reached out to grab her waist.

She hit his hand and looked at him, "You want to see it or not?"

Again he nodded, "Okay look—sike" She said as she took of toward her bedroom.

"Come on Peyton—" he said knocking on her door. "That is just mean, you are going to pay for that Blondie.

"Take your best shot Eugene!" She shouted through the door. "But believe me, I am much better at this then you will EVER be." Her giggling could be heard through the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxx **

A week has passed and Peyton is at Tric going thru papers. Owen walks in and sits on the couch.

"So boss lady, what you up to?"

Peyton doesn't look up, "Oh just trying to get all this paper work done and stay sane you know?"

"I hear you. So wanted to run a few things by you, is that cool?"

Peyton put the papers down and put all her attention in him, "Go right ahead"

"Well for the next few weeks we are booked solid with Dashboard Confessional and Fall Out Boy, and Paramore so no need to look for new bands just yet."

"I am always looking for new bands Owen."

"Good point. Well as long as you don't work too hard."

"Hmph I will try."

Peyton's phone rings.

"See you later"

"Okay" She picks up the phone, "Hello? Yes, this is Ms. Sawyer. What? When? I-I don't understand. Well is he okay? No, you have to tell me right now. Fine I am on my way."

She hangs up. "OWEN!!"

He runs in, "What is it?"

"I—It's my dad, I have to go to the hospital."

"You want me to call everyone?"

Peyton is grabbing her purse and phone, "What? I, no, I mean yea I—I got to go."

Peyton rushes out of the hospital and within what seems like seconds she is running into the hospital. She stands at the nurse's station.

"I am looking for my father, Larry Sawyer."

There is a doctor standing by. "Peyton"

Peyton she runs over to him, "Yes, is he okay?"

She stands there preparing for the worse but hoping for the best.

"Well as you know your father was on one of his jobs. Well an unexpected storm come and over turned his boat. He was missing for hours then we finally found him floating in the water and he was rushed here."

Peyton shakes her head, "All I want to do is see my father."

"I am sorry but—"

"NO, NO, NO, I didn't even get to say goodbye. I—" Peyton collapses into one on the chairs and sits there stunned she doesn't move it seems as if she isn't even breathing. A nurse taps her on the shoulder.

"We need you to identify the body Ms. Sawyer."

"What?" She rises but doesn't feel like she is walking. She feels outside of her body. They uncover his face and there lies her lifeless body, his face is blue and bruised but she knows it is her father.

Peyton mumbles, "I—I need a minute"

She nods, "Okay"

Peyton sits next to her father and strokes his head.

"Daddy, I love you so much but why? Why did you have to leave me? I can't wrap my head around this. Does God just want to punish me? It's not fair. I am a nice person I try to do write but bad things always happen to me. WHY GOD, WHY?"

Peyton starts to sob by her father's side until the doctor comes in and says she has to leave. Peyton gathers herself together and drags her feet out to the waiting room but she can't bring herself to leave. Lucas comes running in and tries to talk to her but she says nothing just sits there barely breathing, rocking back and forth. The nurse comes out and hands Peyton a bag full of his things. It is a watch, a jewelry box with a letter attached and his wedding ring. She holds on to these items for dear life.

After a few hours Peyton stands and starts to walk towards the exit, mumbling to herself then gets in her car and starts it.

Lucas stands by her window. "Peyton stop you don't need to drive."

Peyton says looking straight ahead, "I am fine"

Peyton speeds off as Lucas follows. She pulls up in front of her house gets out clutching her father's things. She opens the door and leaves it open as she sits on the couch.

"Peyton, you left your keys in the door." He says as he drops them on the side table.

"Luke, how did I get here? How—why, why Luke? I can never just be—happy."

Lucas rubs her back, "I wish I had an answer for you."

She turns to him, "I really need one otherwise what am I doing."

"Peyton—"

She shakes her head, "No I am serious Luke. I try to be good I try to live right, follow my heart but every time I get the smallest bit of happiness—what is the point."

Peyton stands up and Lucas pulls her down. He grabs her face so he is looking in her eyes.

"You are here for a reason. You may not realize it now but you will soon."

She yanks away from him and carries the bag to her hallway closet and places it at the top under a bunch of winter coats.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks have passed and it is two days before Larry's funeral. All of Peyton's friends have come back in support of her. Lucas is at Naley's house still trying to make sense of the past weeks.

Lucas grips his cup of coffee in both hands, "I am worried about her Hales'"

"With good reason" Haley says standing next to him as he leans against the wall.

"We all are" Nathan adds.

"She just walks around like a zombie. Going to work, making arrangements and drawing, I don't even know if she has slept."

Nathan shrugs, "All we can do it be there for her and try to help her in any way we can."

"She won't let us"

"Look, I have seen her go thru this before, she just—" Nathan pauses rubbing the back of his neck.

Brooke walks in, "That is how she has always been. Larry was her only constant. When we weren't talking she could call her dad and he would help her thru. I don't know, I am just—"

Lucas comes over and places his arm around her. "She is a fighter she will be okay."

"Has anyone heard from Derek?" Haley asks.

"Umm I think he is going to be here tomorrow afternoon."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

At Peyton and Brooke's house and Skillz walks in.

"Skinny girl!" He gives her a hug and Peyton sits on the couch and continues to dial the telephone.

"So, you know that I will always be here for you right?" She nods.

"And so will everyone else."

She sighs leaning back on the couch, "I know"

"Well let us help you"

"Look I understand you want to be there for me but I have to do this, for my dad. It's important to him." Peyton says leaning forward and putting her face in her hands.

"But YOU are important to us." Skillz says as he rubs her back to comfort her.

Peyton runs her hand through her hair as she sits back, "Yea I know, I just—this is something I have to do."

"Okay, just know papa Skillz is always a phone call away."

"Thanks" Skillz kisses her on the forehead as they embrace and then he leaves.

Hours pass and Peyton has not left that spot in her living room. She makes numerous calls and she is finally finished. "What I wouldn't give for a glass of wine" she thinks to herself, "but I know I can't." Then there is a knock at the door.

"It's open" she calls

In walks an old friend. "Hey Whitey"

He smiles, "Hey little lady. How you holding up"

"Ask me again in a month."

"I know that you don't want to hear this right now but your father is in a better place. He is up in heaven smiling down on you trying to make you strong."

"You really think so? You think my father is watching me suffer?" She says bitterly.

Whitey sighs, "God has a plan for all of us. It was just his time. You can't argue with God."

"Well I wish he would let me in on the plan because—" Peyton's voice starts to quiver.

"I don't know how many more blows I can take." Whitey leans her close to him.

"You are going to be alright. I don't know much but I know this to be true."

Peyton exhales deeply, "I sure hope you are right. I'm sorry did you want something to drink?"

"No, don't go fussing over an old man like me you have more important matters to be concerned with."

Peyton shakes her head, "It's no trouble at all. Honestly I need something else to concentrate on."

"Well sorry to say I have some old man stuff to take care of."

"Okay well maybe next time."

"Well can you help me up? I am not as limber as I once was."

They laughed, "Hmph no problem."

Peyton walks Whitey over to the door and gives him on last bear hug before he leaves. As he is leaving Brooke, Lucas and Naley are walking up the walkway with bags of food. Whitey winks at all of them as he walks by. Peyton smiles as she watches him leave, something she hasn't been able to do in weeks. Peyton leaves the door open as she goes to gather her things off of the coffee table. She comes back out to see all her friends waiting for her. Lucas walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek and grabs her waist.

"So how you holding up" He asks with concern laced in his words.

"As well as to be expected"

She rests her head on his shoulder. "Now how did you guys know I was hungry?"

Brooke kinked her eyebrow. "We didn't, I was hungry" Peyton half laughs. They sit together and enjoy the Chinese food trying their bests to forget the days ahead.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Come on people!!**


	9. Splintered in Her Head

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews…**

**Disclaimer: Is this REALLY necessary?**

**Splintered in Her Head**

It's the day of the funeral and Peyton has been at the funeral home since 6 am making sure everything was perfect for her father's burial. It is now 10am and time for it to start. Peyton is just pulling back up to the funeral home after changing her clothes. Everyone has taken their seats and Peyton walks to the podium to make her eulogy.

"Lawrence Sawyer was a good man. A man who would go to the end of the earth for the ones he loved. There was never a day when he wasn't thinking of us. He—" Peyton starts to tear up and her hands start to shake as she struggles to finish.

"Larry, my daddy he, there will never be enough words to explain what he means to us-to me. He—he, I'm sorry I—" Peyton comes down from the podium and Derek is there to hold her.

"It is okay, he was a good man and he will always be with us." They start to procession to view the body but Peyton cannot bare to look at him. They are now at the burial site and Peyton stands up to drop dirt on the casket. She has Lucas firmly by the hand standing beside her and she drops it and buries her face in his chest.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hours later and they are now gathered at Tric and Peyton is standing there greeting all the people like a zombie. She shows no emotion she is just there.

All of the guests have now gone as well as Peyton's friends. Peyton has just finished cleaning up the club. She sits on the edge of the stage exhausted, physically and emotionally. She closes her eyes as tears stream down her face. She breathes deeply and walks over to her office. She pulls out a notebook and begins to write frantically. She closes the notebook then exits her office and walks to the keyboard sitting on the stage.

She sits in front of it and begins to play taking chances by Celine Dion.

_Don't know much about your life _

_Don't know much about your world, but _

_Don't want to be alone tonight _

_On this planet they call Earth_

_You don't know about my past, and _

_I don't have a future figured out _

_And maybe this is going too fast _

_And maybe it's not meant to last _

_But what do you say to taking chances _

_what do you say to jumping off the edge _

_Never knowing if there solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold or hell to pay _

_What do you say_

_What do you say_

She pours her heart out with every note. The louder she sung, the more she felt the weight lift.

_I just want to start again _

_Maybe you can show me how to try _

_Maybe you can take me in _

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

_What do you say to taking chances _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge _

_Never knowing if there solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold or hell to pay _

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas is pulling up to the club and he gets out of Peyton's comet. He walks up the stairs and hears Peyton and the piano faintly. He opens the door and is bombarded with Peyton's pain and anguish.

_What do you say _

_What do you say_

_And I had my heart beating down _

_But I always come back for more _

_There's nothing like love to pull you up _

_When your lying down on the floor _

_So talk to me, talk to me _

_Like lovers do _

_Walk with me, walk with me _

_Like lovers do _

_Like lovers do _

_What do you say to taking chances _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge _

_Never knowing if there solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold or hell to pay _

_What do you say _

_What do you say _

_Don't know much about your life and _

_Don't know much about you world_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Peyton is still at the piano and the tears will not stop coming as she plays lets go of the pain. Her eyes remain closed as Lucas stands in the middle of the dance floor and sees a different person. He feels as though he is seeing Peyton, really seeing her, seeing her pain and her hope, her love and her anger. Peyton ends her song and smiles thru her tears as she plays the last chord.

She sits there for a minute still and silent. She wipes her face and breathes deeply.

She whispers, "I love you Daddy and I know you will be with me, forever."

Lucas is still standing there in amazement of how strong she is. Peyton finally opens her eyes and locks onto Lucas'.

"Hey you"

Lucas steps toward her, "How do you do that?"

"Do what," She says half laughing.

"How did you know I was standing here?"

Peyton rolls her eyes, "I have my ways, it's weird like I always know when you are in the room oh plus your cologne gave you away."

Lucas laughs as Peyton walks to the edge of the stage and extends her hands. Lucas grabs her waist and brings her down and close to him. She leans into him as he strokes her hair.

"I am so proud of you, you know that."

She shakes her head, "I am just doing what my dad would have wanted."

"I know just—promise me you won't over do it." Peyton pushes away from him and goes to grab her purse.

"You ready?"

"Peyton"

She doesn't look at him. "Can we just go, please?"

"Peyton, promise me."

"Lucas I will be fine now let's go."

Lucas rolls his eyes as they leave the club.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

A year passes. Peyton and Lucas have grown extremely close. Peyton goes to visit her parents almost everyday and is getting ready to visit Mia on the road.

At Brooke and Peyton's house, Brooke comes rushing in.

"PEYTON ELIZABETH, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE!!"

Peyton comes out with a toothbrush in her mouth. "What?"

Brooke stands there with her hands on her hips, "Let me get a look at you before you go and live the good life with Mia in LA."

Peyton laughs, "What? I am going for business and hopefully to recruit some new talent. It's not like I am going away for good."

Lucas comes in. "Better not!"

"Oh shut up!" She shouts over her shoulder as she rinses out her mouth.

"What? I can't be a little sad my girlfriend is leaving." He says giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"I am not going to be living it up Brooke. I am going to be on a crowded tour bus going cross country, staying over night in nice hotels, wait, I can get used to this."

Brooke punches her in the arm. "Ouch what"

"You know it will never be the same."

"I am coming back. I will call BOTH of you all the time. I will have my laptop and webcam. You act like I am going away for a year or something it is only for 3 months."

Naley and Jamie come in and Jamie runs towards Peyton but Lucas stands in the way on purpose.

He holds his hands out to his forehead so he can't get by. "Uncle Luke move, I-NEED to get by!!"

Peyton hits him in the arm, "Lucas, stop it! Let my FAVORITE Scott by"

Lucas and Nathan pout as everyone laughs.

Peyton kneels down to Jamie's level. "Hey JLuke I am REALLY going to miss you."

"I know, but I have to take care of them." He says pointing over his shoulder to his parents.

"Well okay"

Jamie whispers in her ear, "They are hopeless."

"Tell me about it!" They high five and she stands up.

"Nathan, he hangs out with Skillz A LOT!!"

Nathan smirks, "Yea tell me about it but I'm going to miss my best friend"

"Goodness, It's not like I am leaving for good, Nathan I am only a phone call away, you know you are my best male friend and I love you but come on—"

"Yea but who am I going to talk trash about the Scott brothers with?" Haley says nudging her.

"ME!! I am going to be calling constantly."

"Just make sure you come back okay?" Nathan adds for good measure.

She nods, "I WILL!!"

Jamie tugs on Peyton's pant leg and she bends down, "What's up"

"I made this one for you and this is for Ms. Mia."

"Well I'll make sure she gets it okay. I will keep it with me." Peyton puts both drawings in her bag.

Peyton gives Jamie a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Going to miss you buddy. Make sure you keep practicing okay?"

Jamie nods, "Uh huh, daddy needs my help with the team."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true." Lucas said scratching his head.

"Brooke, have you seen my tan leather fitted jacket?"

Brooke shrugged, "Uh look in the closet by the door."

Peyton walks over to it and starts to dig around in it and a plastic bag falls out as she is pulling the jacket out. She picks it up and covers her mouth.

"Aunty Peyton what's wrong?" Jamie asks noticing her change in demeanor.

She remains silent she just stares at the bag on the floor.

Lucas walks over to her, "Pey—oh my—"

"What?" Haley interjects.

Peyton bends down and picks it up, her hand is shaking the whole time.

"What is going on?" Brooke wonders.

"I-it's my dad's things. The things from—"

Everyone says, "Oh—"

Peyton falls to the couch. "I totally forgot about this. I—"

Lucas sits next to her and strokes her back in support. Peyton finally opens it. She pulls out one of the jewelry box and opens it. There are two things in it. She takes each one out one by one.

"What is it?"

Peyton smirks slightly, "This ship. Every time he came back from a job he would bring me another charm for my bracelet."

Peyton places it back in the box. Jamie comes and sits next to Lucas.

"This—this was my mom's. She would always wear this necklace and my dad said when I was a baby I would stare at it and wrap it in my fingers before I went to sleep in her lap. Lucas, can you—"

He takes it from her shaking hand, "Yea sure."

He puts the necklace on her and Peyton looks closely at the charm on it. On the back of it says, _to Anna, my light in the darkness_. Peyton kisses it and holds it tightly while she says a little prayer.

Peyton takes another box out of the bag. There is a note attached and it is labeled "Rake Boy"

Peyton laughs, "Here this is for you."

Luke takes it and puts it in his pocket.

"You don't want to look at it."

"I know what it is."

Peyton would have pressed further but she let it go because she was so overwhelmed, "Uh okay"

She takes out his wallet and smells it. She opens it and takes out all of its contents. There were no credit cards, just a bank card and 80.00. There is also an I-O-U slip. It says, "I owe Peyton a dance"

Peyton starts to laugh, then the laugh turns hysterical and then she begins to cry. Lucas just sits there and strokes her hair and rubs her back. Had you not known what she had been thru in the past year you would of thought Peyton was having a nervous breakdown but to insiders you knew she was finally letting go.

About 10 minutes pass and everyone is laughing again. Jamie is sitting on Peyton's lap as he starts to drift off to sleep.

Haley looks at her close friend and her son. "Goodness Peyton what is it with you?"

"What?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

Nathan gives that Scott smirk, "You always put him to sleep."

Peyton matches his smirk in her own way, "I just have that effect on men I guess."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Whatever!"

"Well we better get going."

Nathan picks James up and proceeds to the door. At the door he turns around. "Peyt make sure you come by before you leave my brother for some rock star lifestyle."

"Sure thing"

Everyone laughs except for Lucas. "Not funny"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days pass and Peyton is all packed to go and meet Mia's tour bus at Tric.

"Peyton you ready?" Brooke asks as they walk out the door.

"Yep, but I have a feeling I am missing something."

Brooke scoffs, "This!" Brooke hands Peyton her laptop.

"Wow! You are a life saver."

"I know. Let's go." Brooke says as cheery as she can.

"Brooke I am coming back. I swear…." Peyton reassures her. "I thought Lucas would be here by now tell him I will miss him."

"I will miss you too." Lucas yells running up the driveway as they are coming down it.

Peyton smacks him on the arm. "Yea you better have come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

They all pack into Brooke's truck and head over to Tric. Once they get there the bus is already there and Mia is standing up against it looking at her watch.

"About damn time"

"Oh please I am—" She pauses to look at her watch, "15 minutes early."

"Time is money."

"Whatever." Peyton responded

Lucas packs Peyton's suitcases into the bus and Peyton hugs Brooke. "I am going to miss you P. Sawyer."

"Right back at you B. Davis"

Peyton walks over to Lucas. He grabs her and holds her tight as Peyton puts her hands around his neck.

"Call me AS SOON as you can."

"Promise" Peyton kisses him passionately as Lucas kisses back. She rests her head on his chest for a minute longer and walks away. He grabs her arm and kisses her with all the passion he has.

Peyton whispers in his ear, "I will love you forever Lucas Scott, you know that.

He whispers back, "True love always."

Peyton gets on the bus as Brooke and Lucas stand and watch one of their best friends leave them.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks pass and Peyton has been talking to Naley, Brooke, Lucas, and Jamie often. Today Peyton can't get in contact with Lucas though.

Peyton is in her hotel room in Boston and she dials Brooke's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey whore." Peyton says smiling.

"What's up bitch?"

Peyton laughs, "Have you talked to Lucas lately? I talked to him a couple of days ago but I can't catch him."

"Uh—n-nope, no clue." She said stuttering.

"Brooke you were never good at lying."

"Uh I got to go, bye." Brooke hangs up.

"What the hell?" Peyton says looking at the phone.

Mia walks in. "What up?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Peyton said running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh the drama, I missed it!!" Mia says plopping down on the bed and clapping her hands together.

"Shut up!"

Peyton dials again, "Hello?"

Haley answers, "Hey Peyton."

"Where is Lucas?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"HALEY!" Peyton shouts.

"What I haven't seen him in a couple of days."

"Where is Nate?"

"Hold on." Peyton hears a lot of whispering and laughing in the background.

"Yea what up Sawyer" He says through laughs.

"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT" Peyton screamed.

Mia had been eaves dropping, "Royal? What kind of middle name?"

Peyton looked over at Mia sitting on the bed. "Mia!"

"What Peyton."

What the fuck do you mean what? Where is your brother?"

Nathan is trying to hold back a laugh, "Dunno! I gotta go"

"Don't you dare—" Nathan has hung up the phone and Peyton slams down the receiver.

Mia smirks at how pissed Peyton is, "Hey take it easy!!"

"Something is not right, what the hell?" Peyton said pacing the room.

"I say cut your losses and keep it moving." Mia said shrugging popping an after dinner mint in her mouth.

Peyton stopped, "What? Has anyone ever told you that you give HORRIBLE advice?"

She shrugged and nodded, "You know I get that a lot."

Peyton plops down on her bed and flips thru the channels. She starts to get anxious. "I am going to go get something to eat. Want to come?"

"Just ate"

"Alright see you later."

"Yep."

Peyton throws Mia the remote as she grabs her purse and heads to downstairs to the restaurant.


	10. Can't Find The Words

**A/N: Woo hoo another update. Sorry my computer has been having a case of A.D.D so I haven't been able to post. I cant wait for tonight's episode. Sorry but I hope you enjoy this update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I know sucks to be me right?**

**Can't Find The Words**

Peyton is sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and her notebook. The waiter comes to her table and puts a glass of milk and 3 chocolate chips cookies in front of her.

Peyton looks up, "Oh I didn't order—"

The teenage waiter smiled, "It came from the guy at the bar."

"Which one," She asks arching her eyebrow, smirking.

"That one"

Peyton couldn't see who he was pointing at so she took a napkin, scribbled something on it and told the waiter to give it to the man. The waiter came back with another napkin.

It read, _I know_.

Peyton got paranoid so she paid for her coffee, puts her things in her purse and leaves the restaurant and her phone starts to ring.

Peyton pulls her phone out while looking over her shoulder, "Hello?"

There is no answer so Peyton hangs up. "What the fuck."

There is a tap on her shoulder. Peyton jumps and turns around. It is the waiter. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you but this is the last thing he told me to give you."

Peyton takes it and opens it and it says, _follow my instructions and I promise I will leave you alone. If you don't then well I will just have to keep bothering you until you do._

Peyton weighs her options in her mind _think Sawyer, you have a knife in your purse and you have been hitting the gym, If this psycho really turns out to be a psycho, you can take him,_ Peyton shrugs and continues to read.

_Go to the main ballroom and sit at the center table. There will be a small note somewhere on the table you find it and you will know who it is._

Peyton did as the napkin said. Before she could find the note someone comes and covers her eyes. She elbows them in the stomach then turns around ready to swing.

"Oh my god LUCAS"

"Damn it Peyton yea it's me" Lucas says as he is doubled over in pain.

"Serves you right for scaring the hell out of me" She helps him to the seat she was sitting in and sits across from him laughing hysterically.

Peyton stopped laughing, "What are you doing here?"

He groans, "I wanted to surprise you."

Peyton smirked, "Mission accomplished. Oh shut up it didn't hurt that much."

"Come here let me do it to you see how you like it." He spat back.

"Come on lets go get you some water. I am hungry too." They walk back to the restaurant. Lucas is still holding his stomach and the same waiter comes over.

Even he is laughing, "How may I help you?"

"He will have a glass of water and I will have, umm, burger and fries I guess."

Peyton takes out her cell phone that had just begun to play "My Dad's gone Crazy" by Eminem.

"Hello? Your brother is in pain thanks to you."

Nathan chuckles, "What"

"Let me talk to Haley"

"Hold on"

Haley took the phone, "Hello"

"Haley"

"You didn't say no did you?" Haley shouts.

Peyton raised her eyebrow and looked at Lucas, "What? Say no to what?"

"Uh I got to go" Peyton looks at her phone and then looks back at Lucas.

"What? I am the one in pain here."

The food comes and Lucas eats half her burger and fries as Peyton tells him about the road and he tells her about the games and how everyone is doing. Peyton excuses herself and goes to the bathroom.

When she comes back all the plates are cleared and there is a small black box sitting on the table where she was sitting but Lucas is no where in sight.

She sits down and places her hands on either side of the box. She looks around for Lucas but she still can't see him.

She gets the courage to open the box then immediately stands up "OH MY GOD!! LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!!" She shouts. Lucas comes running over to her and gets on one knee.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, 5 years ago I made a mistake. I couldn't wait for you. I could only see what I wanted. I am here now asking you to be my wife always."

Peyton had tears in her eyes, "Y-yes I will, of course!!"

Everyone claps as Lucas puts the ring on her finger. She kisses him and stares at the ring closely.

"Lucas, where did you get this ring?"

Lucas smiles, "From your Dad"

"Wait I don't understand" She said looking at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I asked your father for this ring, your mother's ring because I remember you telling me how much you loved it."

"Lucas—"

Lucas stopped her, "I told you, I would do anything to make you happy."

"You did it. I love you Lucas Eugene Scott."

"And I love you. I couldn't wait 3 months."

Peyton wiped her eyes, "I am glad you didn't."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

5 month's pass, turns out Peyton was becoming an asset on the road and had to extend her stay, much to everyone's dismay, but finally Peyton is on her way home.

On the tour bus, Peyton is sitting across from Mia and her band.

"I can't believe this is coming to an end."

Mia smiled, "I know, make sure you give me the date for the big day, it is going to be drama filled and I can't miss a minute of it."

"Yea I bet" She says rolling her eyes.

"Seriously"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas driving to Tric smiling. He parks outside of Tric and dials his phone.

Back on the bus, Peyton's phone starts to play "Write it out" by Dashboard confessional starts to play.

Peyton smiles, "Hey you"

"Hey"

Mia and her band start to make kissing sounds in the background.

Peyton laughs, during Peyton's stay on tour they have learned to memorize Peyton's ring tones.

They knew that Brooke had picked, "Like a Virgin" by Madonna. Skillz picked "The Good Life" by Kanye. And Haley picked, "Feel like a woman" by Shania Twain. So whenever Lucas called they would tease Peyton to no end.

"You guys come on." Peyton walks to the back of the bus to get a little bit of privacy.

Peyton stops laughing, "Hey, how are you?"

Lucas loved her laugh but was sad he couldn't see her face light up when she did, "I would be better if you were here."

"I—oh I think I am going to be sick" She runs to the bathroom leaving Lucas yelling on the other line.

She came back and picked up the phone, "Are you okay?"

"Yea just a little nauseous" She said tossing a piece of gum in her mouth.

"You know Brooke is going to know as soon as you walk off that bus."

"Have you told anyone?"

Lucas shook his head. "Nope, you"

"Naw uh, I mean besides Mia and the guys, but you already knew that." She said pulling her hair up.

"Well we can do it tonight at your welcome back dinner." Lucas said sighing.

Peyton smiled, "Okay—Lucas"

"Yea"

"Are we really doing this?" She said looking at her feet.

Lucas laughing, "Yea, yea we are."

"I--I'm nervous"

"About what babe," He asked nonchalantly.

Peyton exhaled deeply, "All of it forever is a long time."

"Good" He said laughing.

"Lucas I'm serious. How do I know you won't leave when we argue or when you don't get your way?" Peyton whined out.

"You don't." Now he was just messing with her. He knew how hormonal she had been lately.

"Lucas Scott" She yelled.

Lucas chuckled, "Peyton I don't know you won't do the same to me. I guess what I am saying is nothing is guaranteed. Look at Nathan and Haley, their lives haven't been perfect but they work at it and try because they love each other."

"I guess you are right. I just—don't know what I would do if I lost you and that scares me."

"What do you mean?"

Peyton started to tear up, "I love you and I just have lost so much, so many people I don't want to lose you."

"Peyton, why are you talking about losing me? We are going to be together, you and me "til death do us part."

Peyton dried the tears that fell. "You promise?"

"I do. Do you?"

"True love always, I do. See you soon."

Peyton hangs up as the bus stops. Peyton says her goodbyes and runs off the bus into Lucas' arms. She can't help but cry as their lips crash.

Lucas laughs, "Peyton it's only been 3 months."

Lucas decided to stay with her for 2 and a half more months until he had to go and meet with his publishers after their stop in New York.

"I know." Lucas gets her things from the bus as Peyton grabs her bags from the inside the bus.

"You ready for this?" Lucas says grabbing her hand.

"I have been waiting for this for so long."

Lucas and Peyton pull up at Peyton and Brooke's house.

"Brooke? You home?"

There was silence.

"Good she isn't home." Peyton tries to bring her bags into her room. Lucas stops her.

"Let me do it. Sit down."

"Lucas I am not helpless, not yet anyway."

Lucas shakes his head, "Peyton just sit down and it would make me feel better."

"Well can I at least get something to eat?" She says making her best puppy dog eyes that she knows he can't refuse.

"Oh okay" He concedes. Peyton walks over to the refrigerator but sees nothing she wants.

"Lucas?"

He comes out of her bedroom, "What's up?"

"I want a chili dog."

"Okay" Lucas says laughing.

"Mmm let's go to Checker's I want some of their fries too."

"Let's go."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

They get Checker's and as they are leaving Peyton's cell phone rings.

Peyton has a mouth full of food, "Hey Brooke."

"What are you eating?"

"A chili dog and Checker's French fries," Peyton says rolling her eyes.

"Peyton you hate Chili dogs."

Peyton shrugged, "Apparently not."

"Whatever, I take it you are with Lucas?"

Peyton smiled at the mention of his name and looked over to him. "Of course"

"You know that new band you were telling me about?"

Peyton rubbed her nose and Lucas laughed when she still had ketchup on it. "Which one"

"Hate, or anger something like that." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"What, you mean Downfall?" Peyton laughed out wiping her mouth.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore so he reached over and wiped her nose and smiled when Peyton looked cross eyed and licked his finger.

"Uh hello, Earth to Peyton"

"Oh yea sorry, what was that"

"I said, do you think you could get a showcase together for the fashion show next month?" Brooke whined.

"Oh yea, sure, they said they were coming to start working in a couple of days."

Brooke clapped, "Great and I need you to help decorate Tric and tell your husband to be to come too."

"Yea okay, see you in a bit okay?"

"Yep. Bye slut"

Peyton laughs, "Bye bitch."

Peyton hangs up and Lucas is smiling at her.

"What?"

"You just got back and you are already filling your calendar."

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know how to stop I tell you. Oh and Brooke has volunteered us to help set up with her fashions show as well as me getting entertainment."

Lucas sighed, "Peyton—"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "What? Lucas I'm pregnant not disabled!" She yelled.

"What? YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Haley had just walked up with Jamie in tow and neither one of them saw her.

"Yea we were going to tell everyone tonight." Peyton's cell phone rings.

"Yea Brooke"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Brooke squealed.

"What?"

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "Oh please, chili dogs? How far along are you?"

Peyton laughs, "Two months, but we have to go to the doctor's so the doctor's in Tree Hill will know."

"Congrats P. Sawyer"

Peyton smiles, "Thanks."

She hangs up. "Come here SIL to be and give me a hug."

They hug as Jamie sits there confused. "Uncle Luke what does pregnant mean?"

"It means you are going to have a little cousin in about 7 months and I am going to be a daddy."

"Awesome!!" Jamie knocks fists with Lucas.

Haley and Peyton say in unison, "He hangs out with Skillz way too much."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

About an hour later Peyton and Lucas enter the doctor's office.

"Uh Sawyer-Scott?" A nurse calls looking at her chart.

"Right here" Lucas says raising his hand.

She smiles, "Right this way."

Lucas and Peyton follow the nurse and once they are in the room the nurse says, "Change into this and the doctor will be in shortly."

Peyton nods and does as instructed 10 minutes later the doctor enters.

"So what are we in for?" He says as he sits down.

"I am 2 months pregnant, I was on tour and went to a doctor in New Hampshire and she gave me these and told me to come see you as soon as I got home." She said handing him a folder.

He nods as he looks over her paperwork. "Well we should just go ahead and do a test to make sure everything is moving along well, okay." He states looking from Peyton to Lucas who are both nodding in agreement.

The doctor examines Peyton. "Well looks like everything is progressing as it should be."

Peyton feels there is more, "But—"

"But, you have a lot of scare tissue so you will have to be very careful and we will have to keep a close eye on the baby."

Peyton's smile fades when she hears this. She thinks back over the past year.

Lucas speaks up, "We have been thru a lot in the past year."

"Well hopefully this will brighten up the New Year." He says looking at the couple.

Lucas kisses a worried Peyton on top of her head as he shakes the doctor's hand. "I want to see you in every month."

"Yes sir" Peyton said looking at her shoes.

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to call the office. Congratulations."

Peyton and Lucas say, "Thank you."

Peyton gets dressed as Lucas pays and makes her next appointment. Peyton rubs her stomach the whole way home and is not paying attention to where they are going until they stop.

"Where are we?" She says looking around.

"I wasn't going to show you this for awhile but I think now is the time to show you."

Peyton looked at him, "Show me what?"

Lucas gets out of the car and holds his hand out for her to follow him. They are by the beach. Lucas stops in front of a house. "What do you think of this house?"

"It's beautiful. I love the porch. I would put a swing there and a table and sitting area over there and maybe set up a drawing area in the corner over there. Why?"

Lucas shrugs, "Just curious. Let's go check it out."

"Lucas this is crazy it's getting late, we are going to be late for dinner and the wind is picking up." She says pulling his arm back towards the car.

Lucas takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. "Please?"

"Fine" She says pouting.

They walk up the walkway and enter the house. Peyton looks around and imagines what her life would be like in a house like this. They go thru all the different rooms and imagine a different scenario in each one. A game room, her child's bedroom, watching TV, even eating dinner then Lucas interrupts her thoughts.

"What is going on inside that head of yours?" He asks placing his hands on her shoulders.

She shrugs, "Just thinking."

"Well there is a reason I brought you here."

"I know and you should get it."

"Umm Peyton I already did, for us, not just me." He says dangling a key in her face.

Peyton nods, she wasn't really paying attention, "Oh okay—wait what?"

"Yea I bought it two weeks ago, I was just waiting to tell you." Peyton runs into his arms and kisses his face over and over again. She pushes away from him.

"Wait, what am I going to tell Brooke?"

"She is the one that helped me pick it out. She was going to sell the house and move in with Owen."

Peyton rubs her temples, "I was only gone for 6 months."

Lucas lets out a hearty laugh, "Well a lot has changed."

She nods.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas and Peyton finally arrive at Naley's house where everyone was gathered. There was a big welcome back banner. Peyton was so overwhelmed she started to cry.

"I am such a girl. Sorry."

Nathan puts his arm around her, "It's okay Peyt."

"Well I have hormones coming out my ears. Oh sorry Luke."

He smiles, "It's okay."

"What? You're pregnant?" Karen asks walking over to them.

She nods thru tears. Karen reaches over to her and envelopes her. This makes Peyton cry harder.

"Congrats man." Nathan says clapping him on the back.

"Thanks." Lucas motions for Nathan to talk to him in private. They go into the kitchen.

Nathan crosses his arms, "What's going on?"

"I am going to need your help man."


	11. Whole Lotta Love

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of OTH or its characters nor do i own Led Zeppelin's Whole Lotta Love...**

**Whole Lotta Love**

Nathan nods looking out to make sure Jamie was okay, "Anything what is it?"

"Well first I need you to help us move to our new house on the beach."

"Okay…" Nathan said nodding.

"You have to help me keep an eye on her. Because of what Ian did to her she has a lot of scare tissue which could make this pregnancy really difficult." Lucas said rubbing his neck.

"You know I would do anything for her. She is my best friend."

Lucas smiles, "Good, now all I have to do is get Brooke and Haley to help me plan a wedding and we will be good to go."

Nathan raises his eyebrow, "Do you really thing that is a good idea?"

"Well I certainly don't want her worrying about it."

Nathan nods, "You do have a point."

"And what point would that be?" Peyton says walking in and grabbing Lucas' hand.

"That your legs look a little chicken like close up but from far away—" Peyton punches him in the arm.

"Ouch!!" Lucas says rubbing his arm.

"Good." Peyton smacks him on the butt as she walks away.

"Come on, not in my house." Peyton turns around and sticks her tongue out at him and walks over to where Jamie and Lily are playing.

Lily grabs Peyton's hand, "Peyton is the baby going to be my sister?"

"No honey, when me and Lucas get married I will be your sister and the baby is going to be your niece or nephew."

"Uh okay"

Jamie smiles as Peyton starts to draw on a napkin. "And the baby is going to be MY cousin right?"

"Got that right"

Karen yelled out to them. "Lily and Jamie go wash up dinner is ready."

They run off to the bathroom. Peyton sits on the couch and runs her fingers thru her hair as she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Lucas comes over and sits by her, she jumps a little.

"You okay?"

Peyton nods, "Yea, just a little tired but the nurse said this is normal."

Lucas pulls her close and Peyton rests her head on his shoulder. He plays with her hair as Peyton sits and begins to hum to herself.

She stops, "Lucas"

"Yea" He says while absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea"

"Good." Peyton stands up and grabs his hand as they go and join everyone else in the dinning room.

Later that night Peyton and Lucas are lying in bed together. As Peyton repositions next to Lucas, he smiles and strokes Peyton's hair as she slept.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

3 months pass and Peyton has gone to the doctor on a regular basis and they have just moved into the new beach house. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley are all shopping for furniture for the new house.

They have just walked into Linens n Things as Peyton looks around, "Oh I love this table for the porch."

"Yea that would be perfect next to the grill."

"Hey what do you think about this couch?" Peyton comes over and plops down on the couch.

"Nice. Oh lets go check out the cribs and baby stuff." Brooke jumps up and down and grabs Haley's hand as they start toward the baby section.

Hours later they all arrive back at Peyton and Brooke's old house.

"Wow can you believe we are both about to move in with our boyfriends?" Brooke says as they walk in.

"Yea I know. Just promise we will keep in contact. I missed my best friend."

Brooke nods, "I know, I have been in New York a lot and with Owen. Hey let's make a weekly girls night. Me you and Haley"

"Sounds like a plan, say every Friday? Haley is free and so am I."

Brooke nods, "Friday it is."

Brooke looks Peyton over. "Are you sure you aren't having twins?"

"What?"

"I'm just saying you are pretty big for only being 5 months pregnant."

Peyton looks at herself, "What, don't even joke about that. She is all alone in there."

"What?"

Peyton smirks looking at Brooke, "Yea I found out yesterday, no one else knows."

Brooke tears up and hugs her friend close. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Well I am just happy you told me first. So are you like totally loving the maternity line or what?"

"Oh yea. It's great I don't have to wear a moo moo. It's really great."

Brooke hops up, "Okay so I have to run, see you later?"

"Okay."

Brooke runs out and Peyton goes to lie down. Brooke pulls up at the Naley fort. She walks in and sees Lucas and Haley sitting at the dinning room table.

"About time" Lucas says with more anger in his words then he had intended.

"Hey, what is with the hostility?"

Haley being the peace maker she is calmed the situation. "Okay people now, let's get it together. We only have two more days of this."

Lucas rolls his eyes, he would have said something but he had more things to worry about, "Okay so Brooke is the dress done?"

"Sure is"

" Good I want this to be perfect."

The door bell rings.

Haley shouts. "Come on in. Oh great you are here. Now you just have to hide out for 2 days and it will be fine."

Lucas stands and shakes hands, "Thanks for coming. It will mean a lot to her especially with Larry being gone."

They all sit down and go over the details of the wedding. An hour passes.

"Okay well I guess I should go check on Peyton. See you guys later." Lucas goes to Brooke and Peyton's house and lets himself in.

"Peyton?"

"Yea back here." Peyton waddles out with one of Lucas' button down shirts on, shorts and gym socks. She is carrying a chili dog in one hand and a paint brush in the other. She has her glasses on and her hair is pulled into a loose bun. Lucas can't help but laugh.

Peyton waves the paintbrush in his face, "And what is so funny?"

He shakes his head, "You. How was your day?"

"The furniture is coming in a couple of days then we can move in for good."

"Great. Hey I am sorry for missing your appointment yesterday. Is everything okay?"

Peyton smiles, "I understand, things come up anyway we are fine."

Lucas shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up, "Good

"Hey Lucas I want to show you something." She shouts from her room.

"Okay." Lucas walks into Peyton's bedroom. There is a picture sitting on a stand.

"Go look at it." He walks over and looks at it. He studies it for a minute, looks up at Peyton smiles, walks over to her and kisses her forehead. He kneels down to her stomach.

Peyton runs her now free hand in his head. "Hey baby girl"

The camera closes up on the picture. It starts out with Peyton's growing belly then there is a baby then it is a girl with in a dress and she slowly turns into a woman. One the bottom it reads: "_It's a girl. We are having a little girl."_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The day of the wedding comes and Lucas is sweating bullets trying to pull this off.

Peyton is going through her jewelry box, "Lucas have you seen my bracelet?"

"Which one" He yells from the living room.

Peyton groans, "The one my dad gave me?"

"No I haven't. I am sure it will turn up after all we have been moving a lot."

"Lucas I have to find it." She whines.

"You will just calm down please for the baby."

"Okay" She sits down and rubs her stomach.

"You ready to go see mom and Lily?"

Peyton jolts up, well gets up as fast s she can, "Oh I almost forgot, yea."

They arrive at Karen's house and Brooke, Haley, Rachel and Bevin are all there.

"What is going on Lucas—Lucas" She looks around and can see his car speeding off.

"Can somebody fill me in?"

"Well Lucas didn't want you to stress over the wedding so—" Karen explains,

"We planned it and—" Brooke moves to the side and reveals a beautiful ivory dress. It has an empire waist and crystals all over it.

Peyton covers her mouth with her hand. "Oh my goodness I can't believe it. How did you get all this done without me knowing."

"It was really easy actually. So we are going to do hair here and then head over to your house and get dressed over there."

Peyton smiled putting her hands out for Brooke and Haley to take, "Okay, I am in your capable hands."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

They all do their hair and then head over to Lucas and Peyton's beach house. As she is walking up she is blown away. The house is already furnished just how she wanted it. Peyton was at a loss for words. A tear falls from her eyes.

"Oh come on you can't start crying or you will get me started and then where would we be?"

Peyton wipes her tears, "Okay okay."

All the girls go into the house and hours later Peyton comes out in her dress. She has her mother's necklace on. She rubs her arm where her bracelet should be.

Karen walks up to her, "Um Peyton there is one thing missing."

Peyton smiles, "Yea, tell me about it.

"Well Lucas told me to give this to you." She hands her a small box and Peyton opens it. It's her bracelet but there are three new charms on it. The one her dad brought back, a rattle and the letters TLA.

Peyton had tears in her eyes, "I am going to kill him that is why he was so calm when I was tearing apart what is left of my things."

"Well he wanted this day to be special." Peyton hugs Karen and looks out over the beach. In the distance she sees someone walking towards her house. She holds her breath in anticipation of who it is. They get closer and closer until finally they are in sight. She covers her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh my goodness, DEREK? How did you?"

Derek smiles, "You didn't think I would miss this did you?" She hugs him tightly, well as tightly as he growing belly would allow as if she is never going to let him go.

"So Peyton Sawyer you are going to be a mom?" He says taking a step back and getting a good look at her.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

She whispers, "It's a girl."

Derek smiles "Wow congrats soldier. Well I kind of have something for you. I guess it can be your, something blue." He hands her a white and blue diamond ring.

"I hope it fits." He says taking it out of the box.

She places it on her right ring finger. "Perfect but where"

Derek smirked, "I saw it at a store in Boston when I was stationed there a few years ago and I thought of you so I picked it up and was just waiting for the perfect time to give it to you."

"Wow I really don't know what to say."

Brooke comes running out. "Oh good you are finally here okay Peyton last minute touch ups on your make up and then we can start."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone takes their places under a tent. Everyone walks done the isle to a little gazebo that was set up by the water.

First to go is Lucas and Karen, then Naley and Brooke and Owen. Next is Jamie then Lily.

Under the tent Derek was standing with Peyton. "Well I haven't really been totally honest with you."

"Well you are here and that is all that matters. Derek, could you?"

"That is the whole reason I am here. I would be honored."

A tear falls from her eye and Derek walks away.

"No crying soldier." He says in a serious voice but you can see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Peyton laughs, "Thank goodness for water proof mascara."

"It's our turn. You ready, If not I have the getaway mobile waiting.'

She playfully hits him on the shoulder, "I have never been more ready, he knocked me up after all."

They both laugh and begin to walk down the isle. Lucas sees his bride and is breathless.

Nathan nudges him, "Dude breathe!"

Lucas finally takes a breath and doesn't take his eyes off Peyton. Peyton's already tear filled face is even wetter with tears. She slows down and grabs her stomach. Everyone gasps.

Peyton smiles, "Oh no I am fine she is just REALLY kicking."

Everyone including the minister exhales Derek and Peyton precede down the isle. When they reach the gazebo Derek looks Lucas dead in the eyes.

Derek he squeezes his hand. "If you screw with her, you are screwing with me, you got that?"

Lucas nods.

Peyton hits him, hard, "Derek Summers if you don't stop threatening my future husband I swear after I pop this baby out I will come after you.

Derek kisses Peyton on the cheek and hands her over to Lucas. He eyeballs him as he takes his seat. Derek looks at her and sees she is playing but serious at the same time.

"Don't pay him any mind he is just being the over protective brother. Wow, that sounds so weird." Peyton says smirking.

The minister begins, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two souls, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. I don't know them very well so the ones closest to them have a few words to say. Nathan?

Nathan smiles and looks at them both then turns to the wedding guests, "Well what can I say? My ex girlfriend and big brother are getting married. I always knew this day would come. From the first game we ever played on the river court. Peyton I didn't treat you very well when we were together and I am sorry for that, but I do know that this man is going to make you—complete, yea sounds cheesy I know but its true."

The minister points to his right, "Haley?"

Haley with tears in her eyes, "Lucas, you are my best friend you know that. I have been there when you were head over heels in love with Peyton, it was all you could talk about."

Peyton looks at him and he blushes. Haley laughs, "You finally got what your heart desired. You two lost one another for awhile but you did it. You finally got over your pride and you Peyton finally stopped running and finally let him all the way in. May your happiness last forever?"

Brooke held her head down, she felt that she should have been in Haley's place but because of how busy she has gotten, she has lost touch with who was really important in her life. She felt bad Peyton felt this and whispered her name.

She lifts her head, "Yea"

"You know I love you and nothing will ever change that." Peyton says winking at her.

Brooke smiles inside and out.

"Now marriage is not something you go into lightly, it must be a commitment between two people. Two people willing to stick it out even when it gets hard."

Lucas interrupts. "I know we weren't supposed to but I kind of wrote my own vows."

Peyton smiles, "I have my own as well."

The minister smiles, "Oh, well go ahead, Lucas—"

"Peyton, there are not enough words on this earth to describe what you mean to me. I know now what it means to truly love someone. To truly love someone and give your all you must be willing to give up everything, even die for that person. I saved you and you saved me right back. You are my forever."

Peyton hasn't stopped crying since the wedding started. Now she is listening intently to what the love of her life is saying.

"And Peyton—"

Peyton takes a minute to calm down. "Lucas, oh Lucas what can I say? You get me, you get to me. One look from you and I know, I mean really know you see me, see into my soul. With you, I see forever. With you I am not afraid. With you I know without a shadow of a doubt that we, she pauses to take his hand and place it on her stomach and put her hand over his, am home. I want everything and now I know I have it."

Lucas has tears in his eyes.

The minister smiles at the young couple in front of him. "Lucas Eugene Scott do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, love and to cherish from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death do you part?"

"I do." He slips the wedding band on her finger, on the inside it says, TLA Lucas and Peyton.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, love and to cherish from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer until death do you part?

"I do." Peyton slips the band on his finger.

"With the power invested in me by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kiss softly on the lips.

"Now for the first time it is an honor and privilege to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott."

Everyone claps. There is not a dry eye on that beach. Even Derek is crying. Lucas and Peyton proceed down the isle. Peyton stops and takes Lucas' hand and places it on her stomach.

"That's us."

Peyton smiles, "Sure is."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

They are all in Lucas and Peyton's new house. Peyton is sitting on the porch on the swing. Lucas comes out.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

Peyton sighs, "I am just, so happy. I never thought I was possible."

"Well believe it, you're not dreaming."

Brooke comes outside, "Peyton, lets get you ready for your reception."

"What?" Brooke takes Peyton to her bedroom and there is another amazing dress. It is deep purple with delicate weaving all over it. There are crystals around the straps and under the bust line.

"Now I know you are not much of a purple kind of girl—"

"It—it's amazing. Thank you, help me put it on."

Peyton comes back out her hair is no longer pulled back, she has it down with curls framing her face. She is glowing now more than ever. Everyone is outside.

"Where—oh my" Peyton looks outside and sees a dance floor along with tables and a stage. Everyone is sitting waiting for her. Lucas is standing at the bottom of the walkway waiting. Brooke rushes past her and runs to the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott" Everyone stands as they walk in.

A little later, Brooke comes to the stage once again. "Peyton there is one person who is missing from this little get together and she wanted to make sure she didn't miss a thing. Ladies and gentleman Mia"

Peyton looked up at her husband, "Lucas?"

"She called one day when you were sleeping and I filled her in."

Mia took the microphone. "Peyton you have changed my life and I know Lucas has changed yours so congrats."

Mia plays a few songs as Peyton and Lucas make the rounds and talk to their guests. Lucas starts to worry about Peyton so they sit down. He rubs her stomach as they watch Jamie and Lily play.

"Just think pretty soon our little munchkin will be running around here."

Lucas brushes a hair behind her ear, "I can't wait."

Derek comes and sits by Peyton. "So how is your life?"

"Well, I have a year left in my tour and then I am done. I think its time I settled down and start a family like you." Derek says.

Peyton smirks, "Oh is there someone special?"

"Well there is someone but I don't want to jinks it."

"Who knew you were so superstitious, Wait, now I have to meet the girl who is making my brother get all tongue tied." Peyton says laughing.

"No, I have known her for a long time and I just don't want to mess up anything."

"Well just make sure when you do finally get it together give me a call so we can meet and I can see if I approve."

Derek rolls his eyes, "Yea okay. I am really proud of you, the both of you. No fear right"

"No fear"

Derek kisses her on the forehead. Haley comes to the stage.

"Hey everyone, can the bride and groom please come to the floor for their first dance."

Lucas helps Peyton up and they take their place in the center of the dance floor.

"Well there is only one song that I can think of for you guys so here it is."

The band starts to play and as soon as they do Peyton knows just what song it is.

"Haley is something else." She says as Lucas pulls her closer.

"Well she is your sister now."

"Yea, she is."

Haley starts to sing, _At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over and life is life a song._

Lucas holds Peyton close as she rests her head on his shoulder and they sway to the music. Peyton feels like she and Lucas are the only people on earth. Lucas closes his eyes and strokes her back as well as her hair as they enjoy this moment. The beginning of forever, Lucas feels a tap on his shoulder.

Derek smiles, "May I?"

"Go right ahead." Derek takes Peyton's hand and spins her around as he admires his little sister.

"You did it; I am sure your father is looking down and is so happy for you."

Peyton nods, "Yea I feel him here now."

They dance for a bit and then Lucas comes and taps him on the shoulder again. "May I dance with my wife?"

"Go right ahead I got to get going anyway." Derek and Peyton hug and he kisses her on the cheek. He and Lucas hug and Derek leaves. Lucas spins her around and then dips her.

"Did you think we would get here?"

"I always hoped, dreamed and wished but this is better than I ever imagined."

Lucas whispers, "And it's only just beginning."

They finish their dance and take their seats. The food is served and the cake is cut. As everyone is leaving Peyton and Lucas sit on the swing on the porch and watch the sun set. It was a perfect day.

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, the next chapter is the last chapter, again thanks for all the support…..**


	12. We Did It!

**A/N: I know I really suck at updating but the past few months have been really hectic and sitting at the computer is getting harder and harder, but here is the final chapter of this fan fiction, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**"We Did It!"**

Three months pass. Peyton has been taking it easy. The most she has done was get the nursery ready under close monitoring by Nathan.

Peyton tilts her head, "Hey Nate can you push it a little to the left?"

"How is this?"

"Perfect."

"So have you thought of any names yet?"

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows, "You know what, no, we haven't even thought about it. But what we have thought about is making you her god father."

"Well you should probably think about—wait what? Oh yea of course I would be honored."

"Now I know what Haley means." Peyton says as she smirks.

"Hey—"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas and Haley are in line at baby's r us.

"So you have any names yet?" Haley asks as the line moves up.

"Nope, sounds kind of crazy huh?" Lucas says nonchalantly.

"Yea just a little she is like 8 months pregnant."

Lucas smirks, "Well maybe her god mother can help us."

"Wait what? I would love that Lucas." Haley jumps up and down nearly knocking all of the diapers out of his hands.

"Whoa Hales' calm down"

"Sorry I am just so excited." She says clapping her hands together.

"Well I know she is in good hands."

They gather their things and head back to the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

They arrive back at the house and Lucas hears Peyton shout.

"OH MY GOD!!"

Lucas comes bursting in. "PEYTON!! What is going on?"

He comes running into the bathroom. Peyton is in a bubble bath with her hear head thrown back.

Peyton giggles, "Lucas what is going on?"

Lucas catches his breath, "Oh I thought—oh never mind."

Lucas pauses for a moment taking in his wife's appearance, "Hold that thought I will be right back."

He closes the door and runs downstairs. "Uh Hales' thanks for the help but uh I guess I will see you later."

Haley laughs, "Point well taken, BYE PEYTON!!"

"BYE HALES'!!" Peyton shouts laughing.

Lucas comes back into the bathroom and removes his shoes.

"So did you get everything left on the list?" She says while playing with the bubbles not really paying him attention.

"Sure did. So let's talk about her name?" Lucas gets undressed and sits in the bathtub pulling her close to him in the process.

Peyton sighs as she leans into him. "I don't know. I kind of like Natasha."

"Hmm" Lucas huffs causing Peyton to turn and face him and intertwine their fingers, "What?"

"I think you have been hanging with Nathan a bit too much." He says laughing.

"Oh whatever at least I have a suggestion."

He starts to rub her stomach as she wraps her hands around his back.

"How about Rebecca"

Peyton moans and tries to pay attention to the conversation, which is becoming more difficult with Lucas' hand roaming lower and lower, "R—Rebecca Marie?"

Lucas smiles, he loves that he has that effect on her, "Okay that is one okay lets go with Natasha, what middle name?"

His hand is running up and down her thighs she suppressed a moan of his name but still tries to have the conversation, "I—I kind of like Marie, I want Marie to be her middle name. Let's list some first names."

"Madison" Lucas says as his left hand starts to attack her breast.

"P—Penelope"

Lucas whispers in her ear, "Elizabeth"

"Anastasia"

Lucas says before attacking her neck, "Alicia"

Peyton groans, "Fuck Lucas"

Lucas laughs as he pulls his hands away, "Okay this is getting us nowhere."

"It was getting us somewhere" she whines as she exhales deeply pulling his hand back to its original destination.

"How about we wait until we see her face and then see what suits her."

"Okay sounds like a plan. Now let's get down to business." He starts to massage her shoulders and then rubs her belly as he kisses her neck.

"I'm liking this conversation."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Two more weeks pass and Lucas and Peyton are at the doctor's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott right this way." The nurse says. They follow her back. Peyton changes, and the doctor enters.

"So this will be the last time I see you until the big day. Let's get a look at her one last time." He places the gel on her stomach making her jump.

"Never can get used to that" Lucas laughs.

The doctor looks at the machine, "Well—wow, umm hold on."

Lucas starts to panic, "Is there a problem?"

"Uh well it depends on your definition of problem?" He says pressing buttons to change the picture.

"You are scaring me."

"Well take a look at this." He says turning the monitor around. Lucas looks at the monitor closely then covers his mouth.

"Is that even possible?"

He nods, "Well yea, sometimes this happens."

Peyton tries to look at the monitor but Lucas is in the way, "WHAT IS GOING ON? Lucas move."

"Oh sorry sweetheart she isn't alone."

"What?" Peyton squeaks out.

"Twins Peyton, twins."

Peyton looks at the doctor. "What how?"

"It is very rare but sometimes one baby hides behind the other and—" He tries to explain.

"Oh my gosh" She says as she squeezes Lucas' hand.

"Twin girls, we have been so concerned with making sure you were taking it easy and had no complications we didn't ever consider. It was a mistake on me and my staffs account but yea you are having two little girls." The doctor says looking at the newlyweds.

Lucas smiles at Peyton and she laughs. "What?"

"Brooke, she made a reference to twins and I brushed it off."

"Well she was always kind of freaky in knowing stuff like that."

"Well it looks like you are going to have to get more diapers."

"Congratulations"

"Thank you." Peyton dresses and they walk out of the doctor's office hand in hand, Peyton glowing and Lucas admiring his wife.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

They get home and Peyton changes and plops on the couch with a chili dog in one hand and Doritos in the other.

"Well, what a day huh" Lucas says trying to take one of her chips.

Peyton swatted him away, "Yea tell me about it."

"Are you going to be alright while I run to the store?"

"Yes, I am just going to sit and watch T.V no heavy lifting."

Lucas smiled, she knew him so well, "Promise?"

"Pinky promise" She winks at him as he walks out the door. About 45 minutes later Brooke comes bursting into her house. Peyton had dozed off a bit but the sound of Brooke woke her up.

"P. Sawyer oh my GOD, twins"

Peyton rubs her eyes, "I see good news travels fast."

"Owen hurry up and take the stuff to the nursery."

"Okay I'm trying. Mouth, get the other end."

Mouth smirks, "Okay—Skillz you got that?"

"Yea man, Peyton you my girl but try NOT to have anymore kids please?" He says struggling to bring things in.

"I'm sorry guys, you know how Brooke is." She says chuckling

"Hey I am totally standing right here." Brooke says waving her hands in the air.

Peyton shrugs, "Sorry B. Davis."

Peyton struggles to her feet as Skillz helps her. "Should you be up?"

"I just have to put this stuff in the sink. I told Lucas no heavy lifting."

Mouth takes the plate from her. "Here let me get that, you're right no heavy lifting, that includes all of that."

Mouth points to her stomach.

"All right point well taken." She plops back down.

"AHHH OH MY GOD!!"

Skillz steps back with his hands in the air, "What I didn't touch nothing."

"Call—call Lucas—" She whimpers.

Owen kneels in front of her. "What is going—"

Peyton snaps at him. "NOW"

Brooke runs into the room, "Oh my GOD!!"

Peyton rolls her eyes while she grabs her stomach, "Yea, now can someone call my husband?"

Just then Lucas walks in. "What is going—"

"LUCAS SCOTT!! I HATE YOU!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!"

"What?"

"My water just broke—"

"Damn P. Sawyer never knew you had a—OUCH!!"

She grabs him by his collar so he is eye level with her, "Oh shut up and get me to the car!! I WANT DRUGS!! AND LOTS OF 'EM!!"

Peyton's eyes widen, "Lucas, something is wrong. One of the—"

"Peyton"

"Yea, something is really wrong we need to hurry" She says between heavy breaths.

"Okay—we are almost there just hold on okay?"

"Yea--I'm scared."

Lucas sighs, "Don't be, whatever happens we will get thru this together. You are my true love."

"Always" They finally arrive at the hospital and Peyton's screams can be heard from the parking lot.

Lucas helps her to the entrance, "My wife, we need help!"

Their doctor walks over to them, "Lucas? What's going on?"

"Her water broke, she thinks something is wrong."

"Well let's get her a room and see what's going on."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

In the delivery room Peyton is drenched in sweat as Lucas stands by holding her hand.

"It—it burns."

The doctor rushes in. "You are almost fully dilated; it is too late for drugs we have to do this the old fashioned way."

"No, I—I'm not ready I can stop it watch. I will keep my legs closed. No, tomorrow, tomorrow will be better, No I can't Lucas tell him I—"

"Peyton you have no choice, you have to do this, you can—" He says trying not to laugh.

Peyton pushes him away, "Oh WHAT DO YOU KNOW? GOD LUCAS CAN'T YOU JUST DO WHAT I ASK FOR A--OHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH"

Doctor looks at Lucas, "Don't take it personally I see this all the time."

"Oh GOD," She grabs for Lucas' shirt and pulls him down shouting at him. "You better love these kids because I SWEAR TO GOD, I will NEVER, EVER do this again."

"Peyton—PEYTON look at me, you are going to suck it up, stop being a baby and have these babies." The doctor says firmly.

Peyton lets go of Lucas and looks at the doctor, "You cock sucking son of a bitch, how the fuck you dare talking to me like that. LUCAS ARE YOU GONNA LET HIM JUST TALK—OHHHHH GODDDDDDD!!"

"Okay now that I have your attention, look at me—Peyton!! On the next contraction you are going to have to push--now, PUSH!!"

Lucas starts to count 1,2,3—

"AHHHH"

The doctor shouts over her screams, "Peyton use the energy you are wasting on yelling on pushing now bear down."

Lucas continues 7,8,9,10

"Ahhh Lucas I cant, no, no I can't."

"You are doing great come on now." He says brushing her sweaty hair back and kissing her on the forehead."

"See that is how we GOT IN THIS MESS!"

"PUSH!!"

Lucas counts again, "1,2,3,4"

"Good you are almost there."

"8,9,10"

"Okay she's crowning, one more should do it. Now PUSH!!"

Lucas' voice is shaking, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10"

You hear a baby screaming. Peyton starts to cry. "Lucas is she okay? What about—"

They pull out the other baby; it is lifeless and not crying.

Peyton looks at him, "Lucas? Why—why isn't she crying? Lucas what is going on?"

Peyton is sobbing. She is shaking uncontrollably. "Lucas, go—go see!!"

"Peyton, Peyt—"

Peyton pushes him with what little strength left, which surprisingly moves him. "LUCAS GO!!"

Lucas walks over to where both babies, he cant control his emotions seeing those babies. On the right is a healthy rather fat baby girl screaming her head off and on the left is a small lifeless colorless baby. She is small no body fat no signs of ever having life. Lucas' knees buckle as Peyton watches him and cries harder.

"I should have done less, it's all my fault. OH MY GOD!! WHY?"

Lucas tries to comfort her but there is no calming her down. She is hysterical. They wheel Peyton to her room and she is still crying. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Owen, Karen, Lily and Jamie are all the waiting room and are confused as to what just happened.

Jamie looks up at his mother, "Momma, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know buddy." Haley says looking around trying to figure it out.

Lucas comes out with tears streaming down his face. "We lost one of the girls. She—she thinks its. Oh God. Mom how are we going to get thru this," He cries finally reaching his breaking point.

He collapses into his mom's arms like his was a scared little boy.

"Oh my boy, you are going to be fine. This is just a little speed bump that you are going to get over."

Lucas is still crying, "How do you know that?"

"I know you. Have faith."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

After a few minutes of getting himself together he gathers the courage to go see his wife. He slowly walks into the room; Peyton is lying there with her baby girl rocking her.

"Peyton, how are you feeling?" She holds her hand out for him to hold.

Peyton looks up at him and sees his puffy and red eyes, "I am sorry. We have a beautiful baby girl, so let's make sure and never forget what we have okay?"

"Well she needs a name."

Peyton looks down at her baby girl, "Okay—"

Lucas smiles, "How about Faith Marie Scott."

Peyton looks down at her daughter, Faith Marie?

Her daughter's eyes meet hers. "I think she likes it"

"Sounds good to me" Peyton hands Faith over. And once she sees Lucas has her she drifts off to sleep. Lucas carries the 8 pound baby out to meet her family. Karen immediately starts to cry.

"What is her name?" Haley asks

Lucas smiles at his mother, "Faith—"

Karen smiles

Nathan steps forward, "So how is she?"

"She is calm now, she said we should be thankful for what we do have and never forget how lucky we are."

Karen rubs her son's back, "She is a smart girl, can I go see her?"

"Well she is sleeping now."

Karen nods, "I won't wake her."

Lucas nods as Karen makes her way to her daughter in law's room. She sees Peyton lying there and is hesitant to go over to her but goes anyway. Peyton jumps and then realizes where she is.

"Hey mom? Did you see her?" Peyton asks

"I didn't mean to wake you?"

Peyton smiles weakly, "Oh no, you didn't."

"How are you feeling?"

Peyton tries to sit up, "Had better days but I am thankful for what I have and choose not to dwell on the loss."

"Well that is a great way to look at things. Your dad would be proud."

"You really think so?"

Karen rubbed her cheek, "I know so."

"You can tell everyone else they can—"

"Too late" Jamie said as he bursts in the room.

"Hey JLuke, what you think of your new cousin?"

"She looks kind of squishy!!" Jamie says as he scrunches up his face.

"Well she won't look like that forever." Peyton laughs

Lucas comes and sits on the bed next to Peyton as she sits up. She looks at him for approval. He looks at her and lovingly kisses her on the forehead. She closes her eyes and as she does a single tear falls from her eyes.

Brooke walks in, "Hey P. Scott."

"Hey Brooke, quite an interesting day this turned out to be huh?"

"Yea tell me about it."

The nurse comes in snapping her fingers, "Okay people time to move it on out, visiting hours are over."

Brooke rolls her eyes and whispers to Peyton, "I never really liked her."

Peyton laughs, "My husband can stay right?"

She smiles, "Of course. But the rest of the posse must go!!"

Hours later Lucas is lying next to Peyton playing with her hair.

"You know I love you and I don't think any of this is your fault right?" He whispers.

"I know you love me but I can't shake the feeling that had I not—"

Lucas pulled her tight, "Peyton you didn't do anything, you weren't working, all you did was eat chili dogs and order people around. There was nothing you could have done to say her. You have to know that."

She just buries her face in his chest as he holds her tighter. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really but I know I have to eat something."

Lucas smiles, "So what do you want?"

"Whatever you think is best, as long as it isn't a chili dog." They both laugh.

Lucas gets up after kissing his wife on the temple, "Okay, be right back."

**xxxxxxxxx**

4 months pass and Lucas and Peyton have been doing well with Faith and the loss of their other child, the one they called Hope. Peyton has gotten back in the groove of things and is preparing for her return to the first basketball game of the new school year. Haley of course is over excited about the new school year and Nate, Lucas and Skillz try hard to hide their nervousness but it shows.

Peyton and Faith are sitting on the beach as she crawls around in the sand.

"So peanut are you ready for the first game?"

She looks up and smiles. Brooke and Owen walk up arm in arm smiling. Brooke kneels down as Faith crawls over to her.

Peyton looks up, "Hey!! What do I owe this pleasure?"

Brooke holds out her hand.

"Oh my gosh!! Really, when did it happen?"

Brooke clapped her hands together, "Last night."

_Flashback: Brooke and Owen's apartment._

_Brooke comes in exhausted and collapses on the couch. She watches TV for awhile and falls asleep. Owen walks in and sees her laying there._

"_How did I get this lucky?" He said smiling_

_He goes into his pocket and then slips a ring on her finger. He lets it rest there for a minute, smiling. He tried to get it off but it wouldn't budge._

"_Damn it, think Owen think."_

_Brooke opens her eyes, "Think about what?"_

_Owen scratches his head, "Uh—no—nothing"_

_He walks into the bedroom. _

_Brooke smiles, "He is a strange man."_

_She gets up turns off the TV then walks to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She changes her clothes and pulls her hair back. She puts her hands in the sink to begin to wash off her make up. She looks down and notices something on her hand. She looks at her finger and screams. Owen walks into the bathroom._

"_What the hell is this?"_

"_Well—" He drops down on one knee. Brooke Penelope Davis. The time we have spent together has made me the happiest man. I didn't think that I would ever find love and then you walk into my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Brooke is speechless. She is stuck there._

"_Brooke?"_

"_Huh"_

_Owen stutters, S--say something."_

_Brooke shakes her head as if to be brought back to reality, "Oh yes. Of course I will forever. "_

"_Really"_

"_Yes"_

_Owen scoops her up and kisses her passionately._

_End of flashback_

"Congratulations. But Owen NEVER put a ring on a girls finger when she is sleep." Peyton laughs as she jumps up and hugs them both.

"So how is Lucas doing?"

Peyton rolls her eyes, "How he always is."

"All broody"

Peyton laughing, "No he is just SO nervous. He is trying to live up to last year's records."

"Yea well that is out of my league so good luck with that."

Peyton smiles, "Well the team means a lot to him." Peyton watches Owen playing with Faith.

"He is good with kids huh?"

"Who" Brooke asks

"Who do you think?"

Brooke looks over to Owen and smiles. "Does that mean we are going to have little Brooke's running around?"

Brooke smiles, "That would be amazing."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Yea depends on how you look at it."

"Hey" Brooke shouts as she leans her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"You are going to be alright B. Davis" She says as she takes in the day.

"You too P. Sawyer, you too!"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

A year has passed and it is the day of Brooke and Owen's wedding. All the girls are helping Brooke get ready as the guys do the same for Owen.

"Brooke you have to calm down." Peyton says

"How can I? We are 20 minutes behind." Peyton takes Brooke's hands.

"Brooke Davis, you are getting married; it is your day so you better enjoy it."

Brooke exhales deeply, "I am aren't I?"

Peyton grabs her face, "Yes, you are."

Haley carries in with a crying Faith. "She fell outside and I think she skinned her knee."

"Come here honey." She waddled over to her.

"Okay here we go." Peyton puts a bandage on her knee and then gets her dressed. Jamie comes running in followed by Lucas. Faith waddles to him.

"Hey pumpkin," Lucas says smiling at her.

"Boo boo—" Faith says pointing to her knee. Lucas kisses the brunette little girl and she laughs.

Lucas kisses Peyton on the forehead.

"So, how is she doing?" he says pointing toward the dressing room.

Peyton smirks, "A mess."

"Well may I?"

"Go right ahead. Haley, come on let me finish your hair." Peyton yells through the bathroom door to Haley.

"I am moving as fast as I can"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucas knocks on the door to the separate dressing room. "Come in."

"Hey—wow Brooke, you look beautiful."

Brooke spins around. "Yea not too shabby huh"

"Look Peyton told me you were a mess."

"I am just so nervous." She says biting her lip.

Lucas grabs her shoulders, "We have been thru a lot throughout the years."

Brooke smiles, "Yea we have. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."

"Owen is a great guy Brooke, I am glad you found your happiness."

Brooke's smile fades, "Lucas, I need to ask you something."

"Anything"

"Well, would you give me away?"

Lucas smiles, "I would love to Brooke."

A tear escapes her face. "Thank you. You want to hear a secret?"

"Sure" Brooke whispers in his ear.

"Oh wow!! That is great."

They hug; the hug lingers for a few minutes.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Davis."

He kisses her on the forehead and then her hand. "See you out there." He winks at her as he turns to leave.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"So—"Peyton says with a bobby pin in her mouth, finishing off her hair.

"She's going to be alright."

She smiles as he wraps his arms around her stomach. "You are amazing you know that?" She says to him.

"And so are you, you look amazing by the way and I can't wait until I can get you out of that dress Mrs. Scott." He whispers seductively in her ear.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Scott?" She says turning around in his arms linking her hands around his neck.

"Is it working?" He said cheekily.

"Well I guess you will just have to wait and see." She kisses him passionately. She kisses his jaw and then playfully bites his ear before walking away.

"Oh you are so cruel Peyton Elizabeth." He shouts.

"Oh you have no idea Lucas Eugene." She laughs as he catches up to her and grabs her waist while attacking her neck.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooke and Lucas come walking down the isle. Brooke and Owen lock eyes until she meets him at the alter.

About 30 minutes later everyone is watching Brooke and Owen dancing on the dance floor.

Peyton and Lucas are standing watching in awe. "We did it."

Lucas looks at her, "What do you mean?"

Peyton laughs, "We are all together like we said we would be. We are all happy and we are working on our third baby."

Lucas looks around the room, "Yea—wait what?" He says snapping his head so fast she could have sworn he got whip lash.

Peyton nods, "I found out yesterday, I'm 6 weeks along."

Lucas picks Peyton up and swings her around. Naley walks over.

Haley smiles, "What's going on? I didn't even tell you I am pregnant so what are you so happy about?"

Nathan and Lucas gasp, "What?"

Haley and Peyton start jumping up and down. Browen walk over.

Brooke puts her hands on her hips, "Look bitches, this is my day, you can't steal our thunder, plus I didn't even tell you about my baby yet."

Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Owen mouths drop, "What?"

They all three women scream together, "We are going to be pregnant together."

"Wow!!" Owen says rubbing his neck

Nathan scoffs, "Yea tell me about it."

Lucas smirks, "You guys ready for this?"

"Well we don't really have a choice now do we?" Nathan chuckles.

"Got that right" Owen and Brooke wave to their friends as they get into the limo and drive off. Brooke pokes her head out of the roof of the limo.

"WE DID IT!!"

Peyton yells back, "WE SURE DID!!"

THE END

**A/N: So there it is. Hope you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**


End file.
